


Aus der Haut

by Nomen_est_omen



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Violence, M/M, Pining
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomen_est_omen/pseuds/Nomen_est_omen
Summary: Leo hatte Recht, es holte ihn hier alles wieder ein. Sein Vater, seine ganze beschissene Kindheit, alles was er an sich selbst hasste und fürchtete – es ätzte sich alles wieder an die Oberfläche und er konnte es nicht aufhalten. Es machte ihn wütend, dass Leo diese Tatsache ihm einfach so vor die Füße geworfen hatte. Leo und seine verfickte Weitsicht! Er hatte es schon früher gehasst, wenn er ihn mit diesem verdammten sanften Blick angesehen hatte und ihm all die Wahrheiten gesagt hatte, die er eigentlich nicht hören wollte. Leo, der ihn scheinbar immer noch so leicht durchschaute. Leo, den er eigentlich diesmal raushalten wollte aus allem.Adam stand ohnehin so tief in seiner Schuld, dass er mindestens drei Leben bräuchte, um sie zu begleichen.
Relationships: Adam Schürk/Leo Hölzer
Comments: 93
Kudos: 121





	1. Kapitel 1

Adam schob die Hände tiefer in seine Jackentaschen. Sein linker Zeigefinger spielte nervös mit dem kleinen Loch im Innenfutter, während er seine Schritte beschleunigte. Seit Tagen schon stand er unter Strom und nichts, aber auch gar nichts schien dagegen zu wirken. Sein erster Impuls war es gewesen, mit Leo zu sprechen. Ein Automatismus, den auch 15 Jahre Funkstille nicht vermochten abzuschalten. Natürlich hatte er trotzdem nicht sofort mit Leo geredet. Er bezweifelte, dass er nach dem ersten Schock überhaupt hätte reden können; ihm wurde ja schon schlecht, wenn er nur daran dachte. _Vater ist aufgewacht_. Die Nachricht seiner Mutter war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen. Wie ein besonders harter Schlag, der so schmerzte, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb und der nichts als Panik hinterließ. Adam hatte sich einfach umgedreht und seine Mutter ohne Erklärung stehen lassen. Stundenlang war er durch die Nacht gelaufen, ohne zu wissen wohin.

Mit einem Schaudern erinnerte Adam sich an Konrad Hofer. Der ist auch nachts im Wald umhergeirrt, gedemütigt und verstoßen von seiner eigenen Familie… Es war falsch hierher zurückgekommen zu sein, dachte er bitter. Leo hatte Recht, es holte ihn hier alles wieder ein. Sein Vater, seine ganze beschissene Kindheit, alles was er an sich selbst hasste und fürchtete – es ätzte sich alles wieder an die Oberfläche und er konnte es nicht aufhalten. Es machte ihn wütend, dass Leo diese Tatsache ihm einfach so vor die Füße geworfen hatte. Leo und seine verfickte Weitsicht! Er hatte es schon früher gehasst, wenn er ihn mit diesem verdammten sanften Blick angesehen hatte und ihm all die Wahrheiten gesagt hatte, die er eigentlich nicht hören wollte. Leo, der ihn scheinbar immer noch so leicht durchschaute. Leo, den er diesmal eigentlich raushalten wollte aus allem. Adam stand ohnehin so tief in seiner Schuld, dass er mindestens drei Leben bräuchte, um sie zu begleichen.

Und dennoch hatte er sich in jener Nacht nicht anders zu helfen gewusst, als sein Handy hervorzuholen und mit klammen, zittrigen Fingern Leos Adresse zu suchen, die er sich vor kurzem erst eingespeichert hatte. Der Morgen war schon fast hereingebrochen, als er endlich vor Leos Haustür stand. Ein erster Vogel hatte angefangen zu zwitschern – als wäre es ein Morgen wie jeder andere. Als wäre Adams Welt nicht erneut völlig aus den Fugen geraten. Er hatte seine Hand schon nach dem breiten Klingelschild ausgestreckt, als er sie plötzlich, als hätte er sich an einer unsichtbaren Barriere verbrannt, wieder zurückzog. Im trüben Licht der Dämmerung hätte Adam die Schrift auf dem Schild beinahe übersehen. _Leo Hölzer und Caroline Gerber_. Einige Sekunden hatte er nur dort gestanden, den Blick starr auf den Namen gerichtet, der ihm nichts gesagt hatte. Und der dennoch dafür sorgte, dass ihm das Herz sank.

Er hatte nicht geklingelt und Leo am nächsten Morgen nichts von alledem erzählt.

Besser so, dachte Adam, während er nun in eine etwas dunklere Seitenstraße abbog. Glasscherben knirschten unter seinen Füßen, aus der Ferne hörte man dumpfe Bässe und irgendwo um die Ecke johlten und lachten ein paar Männer, doch er bemerkte nichts davon. Zu versunken war er in seine Gedanken. Er wusste selbst nicht, was ihm vor ein paar Tagen vor Leos Tür so plötzlich und beißend den Magen verdreht hatte, dass es ihn abermals auf der Stelle umkehren ließ. _Nein_ , schoss es ihm unwillkürlich durch den Kopf. _Das war eine Lüge_. Er wusste genau, was es war. Aber er wollte nicht daran denken. Auf keinen Fall. Nicht jetzt, nicht irgendwann, das hatte er schon vor langer Zeit beschlossen. Also drückte er es weg von sich – das ging fast schon automatisch mittlerweile. Er hatte sich an seine eigenen Tricks und Manipulationen gewöhnt; er musste sich nicht einmal mehr besonders viel Mühe geben. Es war _einfach_ in diese andere Haut zu schlüpfen. Nur nachts, wenn er alleine im Bett lag, wagte er es hin und wieder, diese Haut abzustreifen. Im Stillen und Dunkeln war es leichter, nackt zu sein.

Die Musik wurde lauter, die Lichter heller und Adam wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er nahm die Hände aus den Taschen, straffte seine Schultern und lief auf den Club zu, von dem er sich endlich etwas Ablenkung versprach.

Es war laut, stickig und grell: eine komplette Reizüberflutung. Adam atmete erleichtert auf – das war es, was er brauchte. Er stellte sich sofort an die überfüllte Bar mit dem festen Plan, seine Sinne heute Nacht so zu strapazieren, dass auch der letzte klare Gedanke aus seinem Kopf gedrängt wurde. „Nen Gin Tonic bitte!“ rief er der Dragqueen hinter der Theke zu, die gestresst ein paar verlorene Eiswürfel vom Tresen wischte. Ihre Frisur hatte bereits begonnen sich aufzulösen und eine ihrer Wimpern hing schief – „Was?“, brüllte sie ihm über den Lärm hinweg entgegen. Adam grinste. Hier würde er bald nicht einmal seine eigenen Gedanken hören können. „Gin Tonic!“

Die Hälfte seines Drinks schluckte er ohne Absetzen. Er atmete tief und bewusst aus; das erste Mal seit Tagen. Für einen kurzen Moment presste er das kühle Glas an seine Schläfe und schloss die Augen. Er spürte, wie die Bässe sein Zwerchfell vibrieren ließen, fühlte das Wummern tief unter seiner Brust und war froh, nicht mehr nur den eigenen gehetzten Herzschlag wahrnehmen zu müssen. Adam ließ seinen Blick über die Menge gleiten. Er mochte es, wie sich die vielen tanzenden Körper im gleißenden Licht der bunten Scheinwerfer bewegten. Wie alle irgendwie verschmolzen. Neben ihm saßen zwei Männer – halb auf einem Barhocker, halb aufeinander – eng verschlungen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der Adam bei Tageslicht vermutlich die Schamesröte ins Gesicht getrieben hätte. Er lächelte mit Genugtuung. Noch heute fühlten sich solche Clubbesuche an, wie eine Art Rebellion. Alles war laut und warm und eng und Adam liebte es. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck und sah sich nun ein bisschen zielstrebiger um. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und würde jemanden finden für ein paar Stunden…Es war schon viel zu lange her, seit er das letzte Mal Sex hatte. Und seit er den Entschluss gefasst hatte, zurück nach Saarbrücken zu gehen, hatte er nicht mal selbst Hand an sich gelegt. Das Risiko, dabei wieder an Leo zu denken…. Adam schüttelte sich unbewusst. _Reiß dich endlich zusammen, verdammt nochmal_ , zischte diese Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die an schlechten Tagen noch immer klang wie sein Vater.

Er fokussierte seinen Blick abermals auf die Tanzfläche. Ein Mann in einem Shirt mit scheußlichem Print stach ihm ins Auge. Er hatte lange, dicke Dreadlocks, die beim Tanzen auf und ab hüpften und einen Ohrring, der ihn irgendwie verwegen aussehen ließ. Adam nahm einen letzten Schluck und fuhr sich noch einmal schnell durchs Haar. Doch als er sich in Bewegung setzen wollte, schlang der Fremde einen Arm um seinen Nebenmann und zog ihn an sich. Enttäuscht lehnte Adam sich wieder zurück an die Bar. Gerade wollte er sich umdrehen und um einen zweiten Drink bitten, als plötzlich aus dem Augenwinkel –

 _Fuck_. _Scheiße_. Das konnte nicht sein.

Er schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, zwang seinen Puls, sich zu beruhigen und – _fuck_. Er war es wirklich.

Leo.

Dicht gedrängt an den Dreadlock-Typen, eine Flasche Bier in der einen Hand, die andere fest um den Oberarm des anderen gelegt. Adam wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Er fühlte sich fiebrig. Für eine Weile hörte er nichts als das Rauschen in seinen Ohren. Der Typ ließ kurz von Leo ab, um mit seiner freien Hand etwas aus seiner Hosentasche zu fummeln – eine kleine Pille, die er ihm fragend vor den Mund hielt. Ein paar Worte wurden gewechselt, bevor Leo schließlich den Mund öffnete und sich die Pille auf die Zunge legen ließ. Er brachte die Bierflasche an seine Lippen und trank, ohne den Blickkontakt mit dem Typen zu brechen. Adam versuchte zu schlucken, doch sein Mund war auf einmal staubtrocken. Der Fremde schob eine Hand in Leos Nacken und küsste ihn. Leo zögerte keine Sekunde, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Die Hände des anderen wanderten tiefer. Adam sah, wie Leo sich ihm entgegendrängte, wollte wegschauen und konnte doch nicht. Es kam ihm falsch, ja, sogar irgendwie verboten vor, seinen alten Kindheitsfreund so zu beobachten. Trotzdem konnte er den Blick nicht abwenden. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so gebannt von etwas gewesen zu sein, wie von diesem Anblick. Es war, als wäre eine seiner pubertären Fantasien plötzlich in der Gegenwart und unmittelbar vor ihm zum Leben erweckt worden.

Leo sah so…. wie er sich im Takt bewegte…wie er vor Lachen den Kopf in den Nacken warf – Gott, _wie er lachte_!

Ihm fiel jetzt erst auf, dass er Leo noch gar nicht Lachen gesehen hatte. Mehr als ein Lächeln hatte Leo in den letzten Tagen seit ihrem Wiedersehen nicht gezeigt. Und selbst sein Lächeln war meistens von Müdigkeit oder Traurigkeit durchzogen. Sein Lachen aber war wie früher. Es hellte sein ganzes Gesicht auf – selbst von hier aus konnte er seine leuchtenden Augen sehen. Adam atmete zittrig aus. Alles an Leo sollte ihm fremd sein und doch…

Sein Tanzpartner rief Leo etwas ins Ohr – und wieder lachte er. So offen und frei und _ehrlich,_ dass sich etwas in Adams Bauch qualvoll zusammenzog und seine Lunge brannte, weil er nicht einmal bemerkte hatte, wie lange er bereits die Luft anhielt. Und plötzlich durchfuhr ihn heiße Eifersucht – mit einer Heftigkeit und Erbarmungslosigkeit, die ihn erbeben ließ. Früher war er allein es gewesen, der Leo zum Lachen brachte. Und umgekehrt. Nur er und Leo. Eine kleine widerständige Zelle gegen den Rest der Welt. Adams Finger krampften um das leere Glas. Dann stellte er es ab, drehte sich jäh um und ging in hastigen Schritten Richtung Ausgang.

Heute Nacht würde er keine Ruhe finden, soviel stand fest.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ich kenn mich null mit Polizeiarbeit oder Saarbrücken aus – ich hoffe ihr könnt darüber einigermaßen großzügig hinwegsehen 😉

Sonntag.

Adam wachte auf mit einem sauren Geschmack im Mund und dem Gefühl, in der letzten Nacht kaum mehr als eine Viertelstunde geschlafen zu haben.

Sonnenstrahlen brannten ihm strafend in den Augen. Er stöhnte. Warum hatte er gestern die Vorhänge nicht zugezogen! _Weil sein Zimmer ihm so stickig und eng vorgekommen war, dass er beide Fenster aufgerissen hatte. Weil seine Gedanken gerast waren, bis ihm übel wurde und das kühle Mondlicht erträglicher war, als das stockfinstre Zimmer_. Einen Moment lang zog er in Erwägung, sich hochzuhieven und die schweren, hässlichen Samtvorhänge schnell vor das gleißende Morgenlicht zu ziehen – aber er konnte sich nicht einmal dazu bringen. Er seufzte und rieb sich mit trägen Händen den Schlaf aus den Augen. Er sah zur Decke; gerade rechtzeitig um eine Spinne über sich in die nächste Ecke krabbeln zu sehen. Dort hatte sie bereits ein dünnes Netz gesponnen, in dem sich kleine schwarze Pünktchen verfangen hatten, die Adam nicht genau erkennen konnte. Fruchtfliegen vielleicht. Ob die wohl wussten, was ihnen drohte? Oder hingen die armen kleinen Tierchen bis zur letzten Sekunde unwissend in den Fäden der Spinne? Er würde lieber Gewissheit darüber haben, was auf ihn zukam. Egal wie schlimm. Hier zu liegen und nichts zu wissen – das machte ihn verrückt. Er hatte keine Ahnung. Von nichts. Nicht davon, wie er sich verhalten sollte, jetzt, wo sein Vater aufgewacht war. Ob er überhaupt bei klarem Bewusstsein war. Ob er sich daran erinnerte, was passiert war. Er hatte nicht den geringsten Plan, wie sein Leben hier in Saarbrücken aussehen würde. Was er hier überhaupt _wollte_. Und von Leo…ja, von dem hatte er anscheinend auch keine Ahnung. Bilder von letzter Nacht schoben sich in seine Gedanken und er schlug sich wie aus Reflex hart mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. _Nein_. Darüber hatte er sich gestern schon viel zu viel den Kopf zerbrochen. Hatte die Szenen, die sich ihm geboten hatten, immer wieder vor seinem inneren Auge abgespielt. So oft und so lange, bis er nicht mehr konnte und er hektisch und verzweifelt eine Hand unter seine Hose geschoben hatte. Er war so schnell gekommen wie zuletzt mit 15. Nicht einen Laut hatte er dabei von sich gegeben – auch wie mit 15. Und wie damals fühlte es sich noch immer verboten an. Längst vergessen geglaubte Schuldgefühle hatten ihn übermannt und ihn in seinen knittrigen, verschwitzten Laken frösteln lassen.

Jäh setzte Adam sich auf. Natürlich wusste er nichts von Leo, dachte er bitter. Was hatte er sich auch eingebildet? Dass das Leben nachdem er abgehauen war all die Jahre lang stillgestanden hatte? Dass nur er gewachsen war, sich verändert, sich entwickelt hatte? Dass er nach so langer Zeit einfach zurückkommen konnte, als eine andere, stärkere Version von sich selbst, die das Altbekannte jetzt besser bestreiten konnte? Nichts war altbekannt. Nicht einmal Leo, der immer eine Konstante in Adams Leben gewesen war. Auf Leo war immer Verlass gewesen, egal, was bei ihm zuhause losgewesen war. Er spürte eine beißende Spannung hinter seinen Augen aufsteigen und kniff sie fest zusammen. Er würde jetzt nicht weinen. Adam wartete ein paar Atemzüge, bevor er sich traute, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen. Die Spinne über ihm sammelte derweil ihr Frühstück ein.

Der warme Wind des Frühlingsmorgens strich Adam weich ins Gesicht und zerzauste ihm die Haare, während er kräftig in die Pedale trat. Er fühlte sich leichter, nachdem er eine kalte Dusche im engen Badezimmer des Hostels genommen hatte und sich das klapprige Rad der Besitzerin geliehen hatte. Er hatte sich beim Bäcker noch schnell ein belegtes Brötchen gekauft und war dann, wie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft angetrieben, raus aus Saarbrücken. Er fuhr schon fast zwei Stunden und die Stadt war erst einem Industriegebiet, dann einzelnen Dörfern und nun weiten Feldern und Wiesen gewichen.

Im Vorbeifahren konnte er manchmal die gerade aufblühenden Apfel- und Birnbäume riechen und es tat gut, seine Energie einfach nur auf das Radfahren zu lenken. Er sollte definitiv mehr Sport machen – schon allein wegen der Endorphine! Das harte Training seines Vaters hatte ihm von Kindesbeinen an jeglichen Spaß an Sport genommen. Aber das hier…das gefiel ihm. Fast ein bisschen befreit fühlte er sich. Leo trieb sicher viel Sport, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Das sah man eindeutig. Adam lächelte dem Fahrtwind entgegen. Während hier alles an ihm vorbeiflog, kam es ihm gar nicht mehr so schlimm vor, seine Gedanken in diese Richtung schweifen zu lassen. Leo war unverkennbar nicht mehr der schüchterne, schmächtige Junge, den er damals zurückgelassen hatte. Er sah _gut_ aus. So gut, dass ihn auch nicht das Foto, das er in dem Stellengesuch gesehen hatte, auf den echten Leo hatte vorbereiten können. Er hatte nicht anders gekonnt, als einfach zu starren. Weil er so verdammt gut aussah. Weil das Gefühl, ihn nach so langer Zeit wiederzusehen, ihm sämtliche kognitiven Fähigkeiten auf einmal gestohlen hatte. Und weil ihn Leo seinerseits mit so großen, schockierten Augen angesehen hatte, dass er noch in derselben Sekunde bereut hatte, jemals gegangen zu sein.

Als ihm die Umgebung plötzlich seltsam bekannt vorkam, hielt Adam mitten auf dem schmalen Schotterweg an. Links von ihm war ein Acker, auf dem bereits die ersten Weizenpflänzchen sprossen. Auf der anderen Seite erstreckte sich eine weite Wiese auf der vereinzelt ein paar alte krumme Bäume standen. Er blinzelte einige Atemzüge lang in die Ferne, bevor es ihm wieder einfiel. Er war schon einmal hier gewesen! Früher, mit Leo! Gegen Ende der Sommerferien war das gewesen. Es war schon fast September und Adam hatte es nicht länger ertragen, ständig zu Hause zu sein. Sie hatten ihre Fahrräder geschnappt, zwei Rucksäcke gepackt, voll mit Süßkram und dem Apfelmost, den Leo aus seinem Keller stibitzt hatte und das winzige Zelt von Leos Eltern auf den Gepäckträger geklemmt. Und dann waren sie einfach losgefahren. Ohne Plan, ohne jemandem Bescheid zu geben, einfach weg von allem. Auch wenn Leo auf dem Weg über ein Schlagloch gefahren war und sich das Knie aufgeschürft hatte und sie beide von Mückensticken übersäht worden waren – Adam hatte sich nie glücklicher gefühlt, als sie schließlich ihr Zelt im Schatten eines alten Baumes aufgebaut hatten. Tagsüber war es furchtbar heiß gewesen. Sie hatten nichts getan, als in der Sonne zu liegen, süßen prickeligen Most zu trinken und mit einem kleinen Käscher ein paar Insekten aus der Luft zu fischen. Sie hatten Brausepulver die Nase hochgezogen und so getan, als wären sie wie die koksenden Gangster in diesem Ami-Film, den sie vor kurzem gesehen hatten. Leos Nase hatte angefangen zu bluten und sie hatten beide so lange und laut gelacht, dass sie am Ende des Tages fast heißer waren. Nachts war es kalt und sternenklar gewesen. Sie hatten sich in ihren Schlafsäcken eng aneinander legen müssen, damit sie nicht froren. Adam war noch lange nachdem Leo eingeschlafen war wach geblieben. Er hatte Leos Atem an seiner Haut gespürt und seine Hand hatte ganz nah an seiner eigenen gelegen. Und wenn er sich sehr angestrengt hatte, hatte er sich fast einbilden können, sie würden sich berühren.

Sie waren erst am nächsten Abend hungrig und doch widerwillig wieder zurückgefahren und Adam hatte sich, als er nach Hause kam, windelweich prügeln lassen müssen. Aber das war es wert gewesen; daran bestand kein Zweifel.

Adam strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn, den Blick noch immer auf die Wiese vor ihm gerichtet.

„Scheiße“, murmelte er leise. „Bei dir ist wirklich Hopfen und Malz verloren.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. Kaum erlaubte er sich die Gedanken an Leo, übernahm sein Unterbewusstsein so die Kontrolle, dass er sich plötzlich an längst vergessenen Orten wiederfand. Er seufzte - _was solls_!- und stieg vom Rad. Wenn er schonmal hier war, konnte er sich auch unter den knorrigen Baum setzten und für eine kleine Weile die Ruhe genießen.

Montag.

Als Adam die Tür zu ihrem Büro öffnete, saß Leo bereits an seinem Schreibtisch. Er hatte sich in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt und das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben. Die Tür fiel laut ins Schloss und er zuckte zusammen. „Morgen!“. Adam lächelte ihn an. Leo hob den Kopf. Er hatte tiefe Augenringe und sah blass und einfach _fertig_ aus. „Alles in Ordnung?“ Ein missmutiges _Hm_ war alles, was er zurückbekam. „Na? Kater?“, erkundigte Adam sich scheinheilig. „Warste feiern gestern?“

„Ne“, gab Leo kurz angebunden zurück. „Is noch von Samstag.“

„Da hast du’s wohl ziemlich krachen lassen, was? Wenn dir das jetzt noch nachhängt!“ Adam gab sich Mühe so beiläufig wie möglich zu klingen. Ein finsterer Blick war die Antwort. Okay, der hatte eindeutig schlechte Laune. Leo raufte sich die Haare, bevor er entnervt aufstöhnte und eine Akte von einem Stapel auf die Mitte seines Schreibtisches warf. „Hier!“, stieß er mit kaum unterdrücktem Widerwillen hervor. Adam hob eine Augenbraue. „Die haben beschlossen uns erstmal keine aktiven Fälle mehr zu geben. Bis mein Verfahren geklärt ist, müssen wir uns mit verfickten cold cases rumschlagen.“ Er vergrub das Gesicht wieder in seinen Händen. „Was für eine elende Scheiße!“

„Ist doch halb so schlimm“, versuchte Adam ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Kann doch auch spannend sein! Ich hab in Berlin auch mal an-“

„Halb so schlimm?!“, fuhr Leo ihn an. „Die wollen, dass ich hier hinter dem Schreibtisch versauere und Akten wälze, damit ich die _richtige_ Arbeit nicht mehr behindere!“ Seine Augen blitzten ihn für einen Moment wütend an, bevor er sich resigniert nach hinten fallen ließ. „Entschuldige, ich wollt‘ dich nicht so anschreien. Ich bin nur – ach, egal…“ Er rieb sich müde über die Augen.

Adam sah ihn einen Moment stumm an. Dann griff er nach seinem Stuhl, setzte sich an die andere Seite des Schreibtisches und zog einen Teil der Hefter und Ordner zu sich. „Worum geht’s denn?“

„Der Fall ist vor 26 Jahren passiert-“ „Hm, das ist lang her“, unterbrach er Leo. „Ja, _Adam_.“ Er sah ihn schon wieder so feindselig an. „Das _ist_ lang her.“ Adam runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Hatte Leo etwa herausgefunden, dass sein Vater aufgewacht war? Oder hatte er ihn am Samstag doch im Club bemerkt? Beides überhaupt keine schönen Vorstellungen…

Leo atmete hörbar aus. „Also. Es geht um ne Frau – Christine Illig. Die ist vor 26 Jahren verschwunden. In Endelsbach – das is so ein kleines Kaff, vielleicht ne Viertelstunde von Saarbrücken entfernt. Man hat nie was von ihr gefunden, aber es gab damals schon ein Haufen Gerüchte im Dorf. Da kennt jeder jeden. Aber keiner wollte so richtig mit der Polizei reden. War wohl ein echt zäher Prozess damals, der dann letztendlich im Nichts geendet hat. Und wir dürfen die ganze Scheiße jetzt von vorne aufrollen. Alle Protokolle, alle Zeugenlisten, ihr Tagebuch – das dürfen wir jetzt schön gemütlich vom Schreibtisch aus nochmal durchforsten. Und wenn wir ganz viel Glück haben, dürfen wir sogar selber in das Dorf und dieselben Leute denselben Müll von vor über 20 Jahren fragen.“ Leo lächelte bitter.

„Hm.“ Adam nickte. Das war jetzt nicht optimal, aber so schlimm fand er das wirklich nicht. „Was meinen eigentlich Esther und Dings – ähm. Pia. Was sagen die denn dazu?“ Leo stöhnte wieder. „Frag nicht. Mit denen hab ich’s mir jetzt komplett versaut, das kannst du mir glauben.“ Adam warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. Sein Gegenüber massierte sich mit verkrampften Gesichtszügen die Schläfen. „Du siehst echt beschissen aus“, versuchte Adam zu witzeln. „Du siehst auch nicht gerade aus wie das blühende Leben!“, schoss Leo zurück. „Schon gut“, er hob verteidigend die Hände. „Sag mir einfach womit ich anfangen soll, ja?“

„Damit.“ Leo deutete auf einen dicken, grauen Ordner. „Das sind die Berichte der Ermittler damals. Verschaff dir nen Überblick, ich geh die Zeugen durch.“

„Gut“, murmelte Adam leise und schob seinen Stuhl zurück an seinen eigenen Tisch.

Drei Stunden später stand Adam am Kaffeeautomaten. Mit seinen Gedanken war er leider gar nicht bei ihrem Fall, sondern vielmehr bei seinem alten Freund und seiner…Stimmung. Der übellaunige, genervte Leo stand so stark im Kontrast zu dem, den er am Samstag erlebt hatte. Der befreit und gelöst und euphorisch gewirkt hatte. Er wusste, dass es nicht fair war. Aber er konnte sich nicht helfen – da war wieder die Eifersucht, die mit scharfen Zähnen an ihm nagte. Warum durfte dieser Typ im Club den ausgelassenen, lachenden Leo erleben und er nicht? Er verbrühte sich leicht den Daumen, als er mit den tropfenden, viel zu vollen Kaffeetassen zurück ins Büro lief und es kam ihm vor wie eine kleine, gerechte Strafe für seine egoistischen Gedanken.

Er trat die Bürotür mit seinem Fuß etwas weiter auf, um nicht noch mehr Kaffee zu verschütten und bemerkte, dass Leo an seinem Handy telefonierte. Oder vielmehr hörte er zu, während am anderen Ende jemand einen ziemlich langen Monolog zu führen schien. Er stellte eine Tasse vor Leo ab, der sich mit einem leichten Lächeln bedankte. Adam atmete erleichtert auf. Immerhin!

Leos Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich wieder seinem Telefonat zu. „Ach man, muss das –“ Er rollte mit den Augen. „Mensch Caro, das war nicht ausgemacht!“.

Adam wurde hellhörig. Caro. Das musste sie sein. Er setzte sich hinter seinen Tisch und gab vor, in seinen Akten zu blättern.

„Das hat doch jetzt gar nichts damit zu tun!“, hörte er ihn sagen. Und dann: „Man, das war eine Nacht, mach nicht so nen Aufstand.“ Adam schluckte. Er wusste nicht, was er von alledem halten sollte. Fremdgehen schien nicht zu dem treuen, loyalen Jungen zu passen, der damals sein bester Freund gewesen war. Aber damals war nicht heute und was Samstag passiert war, hatte er schließlich mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Und der Ton, in dem er mit seiner Freundin sprach war.. naja, nett war anders. Und das kam von ihm.

„Du bist nicht meine Mutter“, zischte Leo in den Hörer. Das schien seiner Freundin am anderen Ende der Leitung gar nicht zu gefallen, denn selbst von seinem Platz aus konnte er nun ihre gedämpfte Stimme hören. Wieder rieb sich Leo die Augen. „Na gut. Ich komm vorbei. Aber so ne halbe Stunde dauert’s schon noch. Ja….. Ja bis dann.“ Er legte auf und ließ sein Handy unsanft auf den Tisch fallen.

„Wir müssen mal los“, richtete er nun das Wort an Adam. „Zuerst zu Mertz. Die war damals leitende Kommissarin. Ist jetzt natürlich im Ruhestand. Aber die hat hier ein paar Sachen geschrieben, die ich einfach nicht verstehe. Und danach muss ich noch nen kleinen Abstecher machen. Dauert aber nicht lang, ja?“

Die Fahrt von Jutta Mertz zu Leos Wohnung verbrachten sie schweigend. Leo war in noch schlechterer Stimmung als am Morgen – sofern das überhaupt möglich war. Das Auto kam vor dem Wohnhaus zum stehen und Adam spürte Nervosität in sich aufsteigen. Vor ein paar Tagen hätte er Leo hier fast aus dem Schlaf geklingelt. Vielleicht nicht einmal Leo. Vielleicht hätte seine Freundin die Tür geöffnet. Er verzog unwillkürlich das Gesicht bei diesem Gedanken. Zum Glück hatte er noch rechtzeitig ihren Namen auf dem Klingelschild gesehen. _Leo Hölzer und Caroline Gerber_. Das klang so- Leo öffnete mit einem Ächzen die Autotür und sah ihn an. „Kannst ruhig kurz mit rauskommen.“

Adam überlegte einen Moment abzulehnen, aber das kam ihm dann doch unhöflich vor. Nicht dass er sich sonst mit übermäßiger Höflichkeit brüstete. Aber heute wollte er Leos miese Laune definitiv nicht weiter füttern.

Sie waren noch im Treppenhaus, als von oben eine helle Stimme „Leo bist du das?“ rief. Der verdrehte abermals die Augen und stieg die restlichen Stufen hinauf, ohne auf seine Freundin einzugehen. Die Wohnung stand offen, doch bevor sie eintreten konnten, kam ihnen eine junge Frau entgegen. Sie war einen guten Kopf kleiner als Leo, hatte dunkles, welliges Haar, feine Gesichtszüge, große blaue Augen und – _oh_. Caro. _Caro_. Fast musste er lachen.

„Da bist du ja!“, sagte Caro mit einem leichten Tadel in der Stimme. Ihr Blick wurde freundlicher, als er auf Adam fiel. „Hallo, tut mir leid, dass ich Sie kurz von der Arbeit abhalten muss. Aber ich brauch den Dachbodenschlüssel wirklich dringend!“ „Naja, _dringend_ -“, setzte Leo an, doch Caro unterbrach ihn. „Adam? Bist du’s? Natürlich bist du’s, Leo hat mir ja erzählt, dass du wieder hier bist! Wahnsinn!“, plapperte sie drauf los. „Du siehst ganz anders aus, ich hätt dich ja fast nicht erkannt. Kein Wunder nach so langer Zeit! Wie geht’s dir?“ Sie wartete nicht auf die Antwort, sondern lief flink auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn kurzerhand. Adam, dem ein lächerlich großer Stein vom Herzen fiel, tätschelte Leos älterer Schwester etwas peinlich berührt den Rücken. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr zusammenwohnt“, sagte er schließlich, als Caro wieder von ihm abgelassen hatte. Leo zuckte etwas befangen mit den Schultern. „Nicht mehr lang“, grinste Caro. „Ich bin grade am Ausziehen!“ Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Bruder. „Und dafür brauch ich jetzt bitte den Dachbodenschlüssel. Tanja ist gleich mit dem Leihwagen da und ich will zumindest schonmal ein paar Boxen nach unten bringen, bevor sie kommt.“ Leo warf ihr seinen Schlüsselbund zu. „Bedien‘ dich.“ Caros Gesicht nahm einen leicht säuerlichen Ausdruck an. „Hilfst du mir mal bitte kurz mit einer Kiste?“ Sie deutete Richtung Dachkammer. Leo nickte, die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst. „Ich kann gern auch mithelfen“, bot Adam an. „Nein, nein“, wehrte Caro schnell ab. „Bleib du nur da, ich lass euch dann gleich weiterziehen.“

Adam war bewusst, dass das nur ein Vorwand war. Die beiden waren nun ein Stockwerk über ihm und redeten, worüber auch immer. Ein paar Sekunden lang versuchte er noch geduldig and Ort und Stelle zu warten, aber seine Beine waren schon in Bewegung, bevor sein Hirn die Entscheidung gefällt hatte. Die Tür zum Dachboden war nicht ganz zu und man konnte Caros Stimme im Inneren gefährlich gut verstehen.

„…ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn du dich am Wochenende so zuballerst, dass du am Montag immer noch total fertig bist. Lass das jetzt bitte nicht an mir aus. Und du weißt ganz genau, wie ich das mit den Drogen finde!“

„Meine Güte“, erwiderte Leo frustriert. „Du tust ja so, als hätte ich mir in irgend nem dreckigen Kellerloch nen Schuss Heroin gegeben. Wenn ich einmal beim Feiern ein bisschen-“

„Spiel das jetzt nicht so runter! Mir ist schon klar, dass du kein Junkie bist. Aber man, Leo. Wenn dich da jemand erwischt. Wenn das rauskommt irgendwie, dann kannst du den Job doch vergessen. Nur wegen dem Verfahren musst du doch nicht gleich alles aus dem Fenster werfen.“

Eine Weile war es still. „Ich werf‘ nichts aus dem Fenster. Es ist nur alles gerade ein bisschen….“

„Ach Leo!“, Caros Stimme war nun sanft, fast schon mitleidig geworden. „Warum redest du nicht mit mir? Du hast mir doch auch geholfen, als ich dich gebraucht hab. Lass mich doch dasselbe tun.“

Leo seufzte „Ein anderes Mal vielleicht, ja? Ich muss jetzt wirklich zurück aufs Revier.“

Unvermittelt hörte Adam Schritte in seine Richtung und er beeilte sich, zurück in seine vorherige Position zu gehen.

Es war schon dunkel, als Adam und Leo endlich Feierabend machten. Adam stopfte ein paar Hefter in die eine Schublade, ein paar Ordner in die andere und streckte sich. Er fühlte sich etwas taub nach so vielen Stunden am Schreibtisch. „Harter Tag, was?“, murmelte Leo. „Kann man so sagen“, grinste Adam. Zu seiner Verwunderung grinste Leo zurück. „Hör mal….“, fing er an. „Tut mir leid, dass ich heute so…so scheiße drauf war. Ich hätte nicht – du kannst ja am wenigsten was dafür, dass wir hier zur Büroarbeit verdonnert wurden. Das war nicht richtig von mir.“

„Schon in Ordnung“, versicherte ihm Adam. Leo sah ihn einen Moment lang intensiv an, als würde er prüfen wollen, ob Adam ihm wirklich nichts verübelte. „Willst du. Vielleicht… Also, willst du noch mit zu mir?“

Adam blinzelte überrascht. „Ich mein nur, weil – also, Caro schläft heute schon in ihrer neuen Wohnung und äh. Wenn ich dich heute schon so angemotzt hab, kann ich dir wenigstens ein Bier ausgeben. Wenn du magst.“ Leos Ohren waren ganz rot geworden. Adams Herz übersprang ein paar Takte. „Feierabendbier klingt doch gut!“

Die Fahrt zu Leos Wohnung verlief diesmal eindeutig entspannter. Sie lachten über Jutta Mertz, die alte Kommissarin, die ihren Dackel in einen furchtbar hässlichen, selbstgestrickten Pullover gezwängt hatte. Heute Mittag waren sie beide zu vertieft in ihre mürrischen Gedanken gewesen, um sich angemessen über dieses aberwitzige Bild lustig zu machen.

„Hast du schon lange mit deiner Schwester zusammengewohnt?“, fragte Adam schließlich, als sich auch der letzte Witz über Mertz und ihren armen Hund erschöpft hatte. „Naja. War eigentlich nicht geplant gewesen, dass wir überhaupt zusammenziehen“, gab Leo zu. Sie hielten an einer Ampel. Das rote Licht warf einen hübschen bunten Schatten auf sein Gesicht und Adam konnte seinen Blick kaum abwenden. „Aber dann hat sie beschlossen, sich scheiden zu lassen. Hat ihren Ex vom einen auf den anderen Tag verlassen und hat ne Bleibe gebraucht.“ _Ah_. _Deshalb der andere Name_. „Meine Wohnung ist nicht besonders groß, aber für ein paar Monate hat es schon ganz gut geklappt. Wir sind uns zwar manchmal ganz schön auf die Nerven gegangen, aber dafür hat sie oft Lasagne gekocht. Das ist so ziemlich das einzige, das sie kochen kann, aber dieses eine Gericht hat sie echt perfektioniert.“ Er lachte. „Ich glaub ich habe noch welche im Gefrierfach! Dann haben wir das Abendessen auch schon gesichert.“

Adam versuchte vergeblich nicht ganz so breit zu lächeln, aber er konnte nicht anders.

„Tut mir leid – also das mit der Scheidung.“ Leo winkte ab. „Ne, glaub mir, das ist besser so. Der Typ war ein richtiges Arschloch. Hab ich schon immer gedacht. Ich hab den das erste Mal gesehen und direkt gedacht: Arschloch!“ Er schielte grinsend zu Adam hinüber. „Aber sie war so glücklich, dass ich nichts gesagt hab. Hätt‘ ich mal besser. Wobei, wer hört schon gern auf seinen kleinen Bruder. Ich hör ja auch nicht gern auf sie. Sie hat mich ja früher schon immer bemuttert. Seit sie bei mir eingezogen ist, hat sie’s aber echt ein bisschen übertrieben. Da nimmt man einmal ne halbe Ecstasy und die denkt gleich ich bin The Next Christiane F!“

Adam lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was denn?“ Leo sah ihn mit einem schelmischen Blitzen in den Augen an. „Findest du das jetzt unmoralisch, als Polizist ab und zu mal was auszuprobieren?“

„Nein“, gab Adam amüsiert zurück. „Das hätte ich nur nicht erwartet von dir. Du warst früher nicht gerade ein Rebell.“ Leos Gesicht verdunkelte sich. _Oh nein_. Hatte er was Falsches gesagt? Gerade jetzt, wo es angefangen hatte leicht und unbeschwert zu werden zwischen ihnen. Adams Magen zog sich zusammen.

Der helle _pling_ -Sound der Mikrowelle schallte viel zu laut durch die Wohnung. Leo sprang von der Couch auf, fast so, als wäre er froh, Adam für einen kurzen Moment alleinzulassen. Der wischte seine feuchten Hände an seiner Hose ab und nahm einen Schluck aus der Bierflasche, die Leo ihm kommentarlos hingestellt hatte.

Sie aßen in unangenehmer Stille. Hin und wieder versuchte einer der beiden ein Gesprächsthema zu finden, aber nach ein paar Sätzen verlief alles im Sand. Adam verfluchte sich. Er hatte es kaputt gemacht. Was immer dort im Auto begonnen hatte, sich zwischen ihnen aufzubauen, er hatte es zerstört. Er war fast dankbar, als ihre Teller leer waren. Leo knibbelte gedankenverloren am Etikett seiner Bierflasche. Vielleicht tat er auch nur so. Um Adam nicht ansehen zu müssen. Er wusste nicht, welcher Teufel ihn in diesem Moment ritt – aber die Worte waren raus, bevor er sie aufhalten konnte. „Mein Vater ist aufgewacht.“

Leos Kopf schnellte in die Höhe. Seine Augen wanderten fiebrig über Adams Gesicht, auf der Suche nach Anzeichen eines schlechten Scherzes. „Was?“ Er klang atemlos.

Adam brachte es nicht fertig, es ein zweites Mal auszusprechen. Er starrte nur verzweifelt zurück. Keiner von ihnen bewegte sich. Als wären sie beide derselben Schockstarre verfallen. Dann stand Leo so schnell auf, dass sein Stuhl fast hintenüberfiel. Er lief gehetzt einige Schritte hin und her, die Hand in sein Haar gekrallt. „Fuck!“

Er stand etwas verloren in seiner Küche. „Wann- wann ist das denn passiert?“

„Vor ner Woche ungefähr“, sagte Adam leise. „Vor ner Woche?! Warum hast du nichts - du hättest mir längst - Fuck, _Adam_!“

Ja. Scheiße. Er hatte ja recht. Leo ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Raum und für einen kurzen Moment dachte Adam, er würde einfach gehen. Aber er kam wenig später zurück ins Zimmer mit einer staubigen Flasche Kräuterschnaps. Er schenkte beiden großzügig ein und sie tranken in stummem Einvernehmen. Der Schnaps brannte in seiner Kehle. Das half zumindest gegen das Brennen in seinen Augen.

„Und jetzt?“, fragte Leo mit belegter Stimme. Adam zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wirklich nicht.“ „Ist er – ich mein´. Kann er sich daran erinnern?“

„Ich hab keine Ahnung.“ Adam lächelte gequält. „Ich war noch nicht bei ihm.“

„Ich brauch frische Luft“, stieß Leo hervor. Adam nickte nur und sah zu, wie er auf seinen kleinen Balkon verschwand.

„Hier, is kalt“ Adam stieg über die kleine Schwelle zum Balkon und reichte Leo eine der Jacken, die er in der Garderobe gefunden hatte. „Danke.“

Sie sahen stumm in die Ferne, Seite an Seite. „Bereust du es?“ Adam wünschte sich noch im selben Atemzug, die Frage nie gestellt zu haben. Er war nicht bereit für die Antwort.

„Was?“

„Du weißt, was.“

Ein paar Minuten lang blieb es still. Keiner der beiden bewegte sich und Adam traute sich kaum zu atmen. Eine halbe Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen. „Nein“, sagte Leo schließlich, den Blick auf einen weit entfernten Punkt am Horizont gerichtet. „Ich hab es nie auch nur eine Sekunde bereut. Vielleicht ist es das, womit ich nicht klarkomme. _Dass_ ich es nicht bereue. Dass ich es wieder so machen würde.“ Und endlich sah er ihn an. „Fuck, Adam, das bringt mich um den Verstand!“ Er lachte verzweifelt auf.

Irgendetwas stach hart und unnachgiebig in Adams Brust. So sehr er sich auch mühte, es gab nichts, das er sagen könnte. Und so folgte er dem erstbesten Impuls, der ihn ergriff, trat einen kühnen Schritt auf Leo zu und zog ihn an sich. Ohne den Hauch eines Zögerns schlang Leo die Arme um ihn. „Adam.“ Er konnte spüren wie Leo seinen Namen in seine Halsbeuge wisperte. Er schauderte und drückte ihn unwillkürlich noch ein wenig enger an sich. „Warum bist du damals einfach so gegangen? Warum hast du mich allein gelassen?“ Leos Stimme brach weg. Adam gefror das Blut in den Adern. „Fuck“, presste Leo hervor. Seine Schultern begannen zu beben. Adam stand reglos da, so vollkommen überfordert von Leos Anklage. Und so unendlich überfordert damit, dass er nun weinend in seinen Armen hing und sich an ihn klammerte. Behutsam legte er eine Hand in Leos Nacken, strich mit dem Daumen immer wieder über die zarte Haut. „Es tut mir leid“, murmelte er dicht an Leos Ohr. „Es tut mir leid. Ich. Ich hab mich- _scheiße_. Es tut mir so leid, Leo.“

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie so standen. Irgendwann zitterten sie beide vor Kälte und Leo löste sich vorsichtig von ihm. Er wischte sich verlegen über die Wangen. „Wenn du schon abhauen wolltest, hättest du mich wenigstens mitnehmen können.“ Adam sah ihn irritiert an. Er sagte das, als wäre es die logischste Sache der Welt. Dabei war das nie eine Option gewesen. Leo hatte eine Familie, die ihn liebte. Es wäre selbstsüchtig gewesen, ihn seinetwillen davon fortzureißen. Und es hatte so viel gegeben, das Adam ihm nie erzählt hatte. „Das nächste Mal nehm‘ ich dich mit“, versuchte er zu scherzen, weil er sonst beim besten Willen keine Worte finden würde. Leo schnaubte. Dann wurde sein Blick wieder ganz verletzlich. Fast schon flehentlich. „Ich hab’s ernst gemeint.“

Adam schluckte. „Ich auch.“


	3. Kapitel 3

Dienstag.

Es war erst halb elf, aber Adam fühlte sich, als wäre er bereits seit Stunden an der Arbeit. Es konnten unmöglich erst 10 Minuten vergangen sein, seit er das letzte Mal auf die kleine Uhr an seinem Schreibtisch gesehen hatte. Zum wohl hundertsten Mal an diesem Vormittag schielte er zu Leo. Verstohlen ließ Adam seinen Blick über dessen Gesicht wandern.

Er sah genauso abgekämpft aus wie gestern auch. Seine Augen waren so starr und leer auf seine Akten gerichtet, dass es wirkte, als würde er geradewegs durch sie hindurchsehen. Er war also anscheinend nicht der einzige, der mit seinen Gedanken alles andere als bei der Sache war. Adams Finger bohrten sich schmerzhaft in seinen Oberschenkel. Vielleicht hätte er nicht zurückkommen sollen. Oder vielleicht hätte er nicht abhauen sollen damals. Vielleicht hätte er Leo niemals so nah in sein Leben lassen dürfen. Alles, was er berührte, machte er kaputt. Leo hatte es nicht verdient, in seine Scheiße mithineingezogen zu werden und doch hatte er genau das zugelassen. Zum zweiten Mal nun, um genau zu sein. Wäre er weniger egoistisch, wäre er wohl in Berlin geblieben und hätte Leos Leben nicht noch einmal so rücksichtslos über den Haufen geworfen.

Selbst in diesem Zustand war Leo…. Er war einfach… _schön_. Die feinen Fältchen an den Augen, die markanten Wangenknochen. Seine Frisur war leicht zerzaust – weil er sich immerzu durch die Haare fuhr, wenn er nervös oder verärgert war. Adam sog all diese kleinen Eigenarten und Angewohnheiten, die Leo an den Tag legte, gierig auf. Sie hatten sich so lange nicht gesehen, dass er nun gar nicht genug bekommen konnte. Er wollte alles über Leo wissen, wollte ihn so lange und genau studieren, wie nur möglich. Wollte sich ihm niemals wieder fremd fühlen. Die Sonne in Leos Rücken schien zwischen den auf Halbmast hängenden Jalousien hindurch und ließ sein Haar beinahe übernatürlich leuchten. Adams Blick blieb an Leos leicht geöffneten Lippen hängen und er schluckte unwillkürlich. Die Tür zu ihrem Büro flog lautstark auf und Adam zuckte ertappt zusammen.

Esther. „Die Mertz hat eben angerufen. Ihr könnt heut vorbeikommen, wann ihr wollt, sie hat den ganzen Tag Zeit, meint sie.“ Adam nickte erleichtert. Ein Ortswechsel – war er auch noch so klein – tat ihnen sicherlich gut. „Na dann.“ Leo schob die Akte vor sich zur Seite. „Adam, du hast hier ja noch genug zu tun“, sagte er, ohne ihn anzuschauen. „Dann würde ich sagen Mertz übernehmen wir beide gleich, Esther. Ja?“

Esther sah genauso überrascht aus, wie Adam sich fühlte. „Was?“, fragte seine Kollegin irritiert. „Ich dachte-“ Doch Leo war schon aufgestanden und bereits mit einem Ärmel in seiner Jacke. „Irgendwelche Einwände?“. Er warf Esther einen herausfordernden Blick zu, bevor er ohne Umschweife an ihr vorbei aus dem Zimmer schritt. Esther drehte sich perplex zu Adam, der selbst nur mit den Schultern zucken konnte. „Den verstehe wer will…“, murmelte sie und beeilte sich, Leo zu folgen.

Adam sackte in seinem Stuhl zusammen. Jetzt arbeitete Leo also schon freiwillig mit Esther zusammen. Obwohl das doch ihre gemeinsame Aufgabe gewesen wäre. Er ließ seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. Scheiße.

„Ein erfolgreicher Tag sieht echt anders aus“, sagte Pia missmutig. „Beschissener Fall“, stimmte Esther zu. Damit war das letzte Meeting für heute beendet. Leo war die ganze Zeit über ungewöhnlich still gewesen, hatte hauptsächlich Esther reden lassen und Adam in Sachen Wortkargheit ernsthaft Konkurrenz gemacht. „Bis morgen“, murmelte Adam seinen beiden Kolleginnen zum Abschied entgegen. Leo nahm davon keine Notiz. Adam blieb an dem viel zu großen Konferenztisch sitzen und wartete. Auf ein Zeichen, ein Wort, auf _irgendetwas_.

„Ich hab nachgedacht“, sagte Leo schließlich. Sein Blick war noch immer auf sein Notizblatt gerichtet, auf das er mit einem abgekauten Bleistift stetig Kreise zeichnete. „Ich finde wir sollten…“ Die Kreise wurde zunehmend unförmiger. „Ich denke, wir sollten zu deinem Vater.“

Adam wusste nicht, ober er erleichtert oder bestürzt darüber sein sollte, dass es wohl offensichtlich das war, worüber sich Leo heute den Kopf zermartert hatte. „Gut“, hörte er sich zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung sagen. Leo blickte von seinen Kritzeleien auf. Da war wieder dieser prüfende, analysierende Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der Adam schaudern ließ. „Ich schätze mal, das ist eh unvermeidbar…“. Adams gescheiterter Versuch eines Lächelns glich einer Grimasse. Leos Blick wurde sanfter. „Schaffen wir schon.“

Minutenlang saßen sie beide nun schon schweigend in Leos Auto. Keiner hatte sich geregt, seit sie im Parkhaus zum Stehen gekommen waren. Nicht einmal abgeschnallt hatten sie sich. Leo atmete aus, die Hände so stark um das Lenkrad gekrampft, dass seine Knöchel ganz weiß waren. Abermals übermannten Adam Schuldgefühle. Es war verdammt nochmal nicht richtig, dass Leo wegen ihm so leiden musste. Er legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf Leos Unterarm. „Ich geh alleine rein“, sprach er leise in die Stille. Eine Millisekunde lang sah er Erleichterung über Leos Gesicht huschen. „Nein“, protestierte der jedoch sofort. „Blödsinn. Ich komm‘ mit, du musst das nicht alleine tun!“

Adam schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Es ist besser so. Ich komm schon klar. Warte einfach hier auf mich, ja?“

Leo haderte und machte Anstalten, seinen Gurt zu lösen, doch Adam fing seine Hand ab und drückte sie kurz. „Bitte.“ Leo sah auf ihre Hände hinab und öffnete den Mund, als wollte er etwas erwidern. Doch dann nickte er lediglich knapp. „Gib Bescheid falls…also falls - ich weiß auch nicht.“ Er fuhr sich angespannt durch die Haare. Das Klicken von Adams Gurt schien unnatürlich laut und jede Bewegung kostete ihm plötzlich doppelt so viel Kraft. „See you on the other side“, scherzte Adam, doch seine bebende Stimme verriet ihn.

Als er im Fahrstuhl in den vierten Stock war, schlug sein Herz so schnell und so heftig, dass Adam übel wurde. Alles in ihm schrie danach, sich sofort umzudrehen und die Flucht zu ergreifen. Die Wände des Aufzuges kamen ihm schrecklich eng vor und je höher es hinauf ging, desto drückender und schwerer schien die Luft zu werden. Ihm schwindelte. Adam versuchte verzweifelt seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Er lehnte sich gegen die Spiegelwand hinter ihm. _Gut; was festes im Rücken ist gut_. Er presste die Handflächen gegen das kalte Spiegelglas und bemühte sich mit aller Kraft, einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Er hatte da mal diese Atemtechnik gelernt - wie war das noch gleich? Einatmen und auf fünf zählen. Und dann-

Der Fahrstuhl kam mit einem leichten Ruckeln zum Halt und die Türe zog sich auf. Adam stolperte mit seltsam tauben Füßen auf den menschenleeren Gang. Er schaffte es bis zur gegenüberliegenden Wand, ohne dass ihm die Beine wegknickten. Dort stützte sich mit den Armen ab und zwang sich langsam und kontrolliert zu atmen. Alles gut. _Alles gut, alles gut, alles gut_ , redete er sich ein. Er war keine 15 mehr. Er wusste sich zu helfen. Sein Vater war alt und krank und schwach. Alles gut. Er hatte schon so viel in seinem Leben überstanden, das würde er auch noch schaffen. Er konnte jederzeit gehen, wenn es zu schlimm wurde. Und Leo. Leo wartete unten auf ihn. _Alles gut_. Langsam, ganz langsam richtete Adam sich auf und wischte sich seine klammen, eiskalten Hände an seiner Jeans ab. Er holte tief Luft – als würde er sich auf einen langen Tauchgang vorbereiten – und lief los.

Die Tür zum Zimmer seines Vaters stand einen winzigen Spalt breit offen. Nicht weit genug, um schon in den Raum spähen zu können, aber doch weit genug, um das grelle Licht der LED-Lampen im Inneren hervorscheinen zu sehen. Adam blinzelte auf die Türe, wie ein Reh, das des nachts verloren mitten auf der Straße stand, weil es von einem Scheinwerfer überrascht wurde. Er wollte seine Hand heben, wollte klopfen und eintreten, doch es rührte sich kein einziger Muskel in seinem Körper. Er fuhr zusammen, als er sein Handy in der Hosentasche vibrieren spürte. Es hörte auf zu surren, bevor er es mit zitternden Fingern hervor gekramt hatte. Ein verpasster Anruf von Leo. Gerade wollte er sein Handy entsperren, als eine weitere Nachricht von Leo auf dem Display aufleuchtete. _Sorry, bin aus Versehen draufgekommen_. Adam war es, als würde er von einem warmen Strom erfasst werden, der ihn plötzlich nach oben trieb und ihn vor dem Ertrinken bewahrte. Leo war hier. Und dachte an ihn. Alles gut. Er stopfte das Handy zurück in die Tasche, schlug zwei Mal fest gegen die Türe und schritt ins Zimmer.

Sein Vater saß im Krankenbett, zwei dünne Schläuche führten von seinem Handgelenk zu dem Tropf der neben ihm stand. Sein Gesicht sah mager und eingefallen aus; die einst so strengen und harten Züge waren kaum mehr erkennbar. Die Augen wirkten trübe und verhangen. Die Schmerzmittel möglicherweise. Oder das Alter. Vielleicht sah man auch einfach so aus, wenn man nach 15 Jahren aus dem Koma aufwacht. Wie ein bloßer Schatten des Mannes, der man einmal gewesen war. Adam schauderte. „Ja?“, fragte sein Vater. „Was wollen Sie?“

Adam schmeckte Galle. Die Stimme… die Stimme war wie früher. Harsch und immer mit einem unterschwelligen feindseligen Ton. Adam schwieg. Er stand da, zwischen dem Nachttisch mit dem halbaufgegessenen Abendbrot und dem Bett seines Vaters und starrte auf den Mann vor sich. Es fühlte sich nach einem unabänderlichen Moment an, der sein Schicksal besiegeln würde, als er die Erkenntnis in den Augen seines Vaters sah.

„Adam?“

„Vater.“ Das Wort lag ihm fremd und unnatürlich auf der Zunge. Der Blick seines Vaters ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Seine Augen schienen mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr neblig – sie waren so durchdringend und argwöhnisch, wie sie es immer gewesen waren. Denselben Blick hatte er früher so oft über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Dann hatte er gehofft, sein Vater würde nichts finden, das ihm missfallen würde. Hatte gebetet, er würde ihm kein Geheimnis entlocken. Als er noch kleiner war, war Adam fest davon überzeugt gewesen, sein Vater könne Gedanken lesen. Aber er hatte mit der Zeit gelernt sich zu verstecken. Er hatte gelernt, alles was ihm heilig war, so tief in sich selbst zu vergraben, dass sogar er selbst es manchmal kaum wiederfand.

Die Stille im Raum war nicht auszuhalten. Adam räusperte sich. „Wie… wie geht es-“ Seine Stimme erstarb mitten im Satz. Es war so eigenartig, das Wort an ihn zu richten. Sich mit ihm zu _unterhalten_.

„Gibst du dir also auch mal die Ehre.“ Die Worte seines Vaters klangen noch etwas schwerfällig, als würde er bei jedem Wort mit seiner Zunge kämpfen müssen, aber selbst in diesem Zustand war die Schärfe kaum überhörbar. Adam schluckte trocken und sah betreten zu Boden. Nur eine halbe Sekunde später, riss er seinen Kopf jedoch abrupt wieder nach oben. Nein! Er würde nicht in alte Muster verfallen. Er ballte seine Hände unwillkürlich zu Fäusten und blitzte seinen Vater wütend an. „Ich war lange fort“, sagte er mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme.

„Du hast deine Mutter alleine gelassen. Schämen solltest du dich.“

„Jetzt bin ich ja hier“, antwortete Adam tonlos, als würde das alles erklären. Sein Vater schnaubte verächtlich.

„Es wird Zeit, dass ich wieder gesund werde. Diese Familie verdirbt ohne mich. Von dir kann man schließlich nicht erwarten, der Mann im Haus zu sein, wie es scheint.“

 _Fahr zur Hölle_ , dachte Adam. _Ich wünschte du wärst tot_. Doch nichts dergleichen kam ihm über die Lippen.

„Ich kann in ein paar Wochen entlassen werden. Da siehst du mal, was es heißt, resistent zu sein. Da braucht es schon mehr, als ein bisschen Feuer!“ Adam hasste den grimmigen Stolz auf seinem Gesicht.

„ Weißt du noch, was damals passiert ist?“, fragte er zögerlich.

„Mutter sagt, es hat gebrannt in der Werkstatt.“

Adam nickte. Also wusste er es nicht. Einen irrwitzigen Moment lang wünschte er sich, sein Vater würde sich erinnern. Vielleicht wäre er dann nun ein bisschen demütiger.

„Dein Freund von früher hat mich oft besucht, sagt Mutter.“ Die Augen seines Vaters waren schmal geworden. Adam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe ihn drum gebeten“, log er mit einer Leichtigkeit, die zweifellos das Produkt seiner Kindheit war. „Ich war ja weg.“

„Ein Armutszeugnis ist das“, zischte sein Vater. „Keinen Anstand besitzt du. Keine Ehre.“

Adam blickte auf seinen Vater hinab. Er war zwar gebrechlicher als vor 15 Jahren, aber der Hass in seinem Gesicht war derselbe. Er lächelte bitter. In gewisser Hinsicht machte das alles ein bisschen einfacher. Wenn er ehrlich war, hätte er nicht damit umgehen können, wenn sein Vater plötzlich Reue gezeigt hätte. Verzeihen könnte er niemals.

„Aus dem ist wenigstens was geworden“, brummte sein Vater. „Hauptkommissar, sagt Heide. Und du? Zu was hast du es gebracht?“

Adam sah ihn berechnend an. „ Ich bin Choreograph.“ Er grinste provokant. „An ‘ner Ballettschule.“ Der Ausdruck seines Vaters wandelte sich von entsetzt zu zornig. Seine Nasenflügel bebten und die Ader an seiner Schläfe wurde prominenter. Adam kannte diese Vorzeichen nur allzu gut. Als Kind hatte er in diesem Fall nur schon einmal schützend die Arme über seinen Kopf halten können. Jetzt wandte er sich einfach ab und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Er nahm diesmal die Treppe. Das Adrenalin, dass durch seine Blutbahn rauschte, fühlte sich anders an als vorhin. Ihm entwich ein überdrehtes Lachen. Sein Vater mochte derselbe sein. Er war es nicht. Als er am Ende der Stufen ankam, fühlte er sich, als wäre er soeben einen Marathon gelaufen. Er war völlig am Ende, völlig ausgebrannt, aber dennoch war da dieses untrügliche Gefühl, es geschafft zu haben. Er hatte es überstanden, war seinem Vater nach all den Jahren gegenübergetreten. Und hatte es geschafft, sich zu behaupten. Ein schluchzender Laut brach aus ihm hervor. Er konnte die vielen Emotionen, die ihn befielen kaum noch auseinander halten. Er wusste nicht, wie er zurück ins Parkhaus gelangte, aber plötzlich war da Leo, der an sein Auto gelehnt stand und der ihm, sobald er ihn entdeckt hatte, mit schnellen Schritten entgegen lief. Ihre Umarmung war schon fast gewaltsam, so fest pressten sie sich aneinander. Leos Finger gruben sich hart in seinen Rücken. „Alles gut?“ Leos Haar kitzelte an seiner Nase. „Ja“, seufzte Adam erschöpft. „Alles gut.“

————————————

Sie saßen auf einer Bank im kleinen Hinterhof von Adams Hostel. Eigentlich hatte Leo ihn nach dem Krankenhaus nur dort absetzen wollen, aber keiner der beiden wollte im Moment alleine sein. Der Hinterhof war stockfinster, worüber Adam mehr als dankbar war. Es war viel einfacher zu reden, wenn Leo ihn nicht mit seinen klaren, forschenden Augen ansah und er nicht fürchten musste, dass sein Gesicht mehr preisgab, als er wollte.

Die Dunkelheit lag wie ein schützender Mantel über ihnen. Die Frühlingsluft war kühl und frisch, aber sie saßen so dich aneinander, dass Adam die Wärme, die von Leo ausging, dennoch ganz deutlich neben sich spürte. „Meinst du seine Erinnerung kommt irgendwann zurück?“, fragte Leo und Adam kroch eine Gänsehaut über den Körper. Nicht etwa, weil ihm dieses Szenario Sorgen bereitete, sondern weil Leos Stimme so irrsinnig nah war. „Keine Ahnung“, gab Adam ehrlich zurück. „Ist aber auch egal. Man kann uns nichts beweisen, dafür ist das viel zu lange her. Ist eh alles verjährt mittlerweile.“

„Hmm“. Adam war sich sicher, die Vibration von Leos gebrummter Zustimmung fühlen zu können. Leos ganze Präsenz nahm er so überdeutlich war, dass es ihn ein bisschen wahnsinnig machte. Wenn er sein Knie nur ein bisschen bewegen würde, würden sich ihre Beine berühren. Er rutschte nervös von der Bank. „Ich muss mal eben hoch, ja? Ich hol nur kurz was aus meinem Zimmer. Bin gleich wieder da!“ „Is‘ gut“, hörte er Leo noch erwidern, bevor er die Hintertüre des Hostels öffnete und die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hochhastete. Er verwünschte sich dafür, dass er sich so leicht aus der Fassung bringen ließ, während er mit dem klemmenden Türschloss kämpfte. Er sah sich einen Augenblick lang suchen im Raum um. Dass er aber auch immer so ein Chaos anrichten musste. Seine Unordnung war auch so etwas, das ihm sein Vater nie hatte austreiben können. Er öffnete probehalber die Schublade seines Nachttisches – nichts. Er musste sich erst durch eine Rucksack und das Badschränkchen wühlen, bevor er die Tupperdose endlich fand. Er war schon im Begriff, das Licht zu löschen und wieder nach unten zu gehen, als er auf der Schwelle kehrt machte und sich noch einmal vor den Spiegel im Badezimmer stellte. Kritisch blickte er sich selbst entgegen. Er hatte definitiv schonmal besser ausgesehen… Gott war das albern, dachte er und zupfte sich ein paar verirrte Haarsträhnen zurecht. Leo konnte ihn in der Dunkelheit da draußen doch sowieso nicht richtig sehen. Adam schüttelte den Kopf und riss sich los.

Leo saß geduldig an Ort und Stelle. „Kleiner Mitternachtssnack, hm?“, grinste er und deutete auf die Büchse in seiner Hand. „Was? Achso, ne.“ Adam setzte sich sicherheitshalber diesmal ein wenig weiter weg. Er ließ die Box aufspringen. Leo musste sich halb darüber beugen, um den Inhalt erkennen zu können und roch es vermutlich noch bevor er es sah.

„Ist das-? _In einer Tupperdose?_ “ Er lachte ungläubig. „Mach mal dein Handy Licht an“, sagte Adam nur. „Sonst verlier‘ ich noch die Hälfte.“

Leo leuchtete ihm über die Schulter und war nun plötzlich doch wieder ganz nah an ihm. Er fummelte ein Blättchen aus der OCB-Packung und schüttelte das Gras aus dem kleinen Plastiktütchen. Leos Atem traf seinen Nacken und er biss sich unbewusst auf die Unterlippe. „Ich war letztens abends in ‘nem Park unterwegs“, sagte er, während er das Gras zwischen seinen Fingern zerdrückte. „Und da saßen zwei Mädchen am Fluss, die wollten sich wohl grade einen bauen. Haben die aber nicht wirklich hinbekommen. Eine musste sogar googlen. Die waren vielleicht 13, höchstens 14 Jahre alt. Da dachte ich, is‘ besser, wenn ich das denen mal lieber abnehme. Is‘ ja auch irgendwie meine Pflicht, so als Polizist, ne!“ Wieder lachte Leo, rau und freiheraus und Adams Herz flatterte.

„Du meinst, du hast zwei Teenies Gras abgezogen und es in deine eigene Tasche gesteckt?“

„Wie du das sagst!“, rief Adam mit gespielter Empörung und drehte den Kopf nun zu ihm um. Er hob provozierend eine Augenbraue - „Oder findest du das jetzt unmoralisch?“

„Du bist unfassbar“, murmelte Leo mit einem liebevollen Lächeln.

Adam sog es mit einem Mal die Luft aus den Lungen. Eine wunderbare Hitze floss durch ihn hindurch. Und schoss ihm sogleich auch in die Wangen. „Kannst das Licht wieder ausmachen“, beeilte er sich zu sagen, wischte sich ein paar Krümel von der Handfläche zurück in die Dose und angelte ein Feuerzeug aus seiner Jackentasche. „Nach Ihnen“, er hielt Leo den fertigen Joint vor die Nase.

Ihre Hände streiften sich leicht und Adam sehnte sich mit solcher Heftigkeit danach, Leos warme, weiche Haut noch ein bisschen länger zu spüren, dass er vor sich selbst erschrak. Ihre Gesichter waren sich furchtbar nah, als er sich vorbeugte, um Feuer zu geben. Gebannt beobachtete Adam, wie Leos Lippen sich um den Glimmstängel schlossen, wie seine Wangen hohl wurden und er einen ersten Zug nahm. Adam schluckte trocken und versuchte das Ziehen in seinen Lenden so gut es ging zu ignorieren. _Reiß dich zusammen_.

Der Joint war schnell aufgeraucht und Adam befiel eine angenehme Schwere. Das erste Mal seit einer halben Ewigkeit verspürte er so etwas wie Bodenhaftung. Ein wohliger Laut war von seiner Seite vernehmbar und er wandte sich Leo zu. Der strahlte geradewegs zurück. Er wusste nicht, ob es das Gras war, oder die Euphorie darüber, Leo so gelöst zu sehen und dass dieses Strahlen ihm galt. Aber er konnte selbst nicht verhindern, dass sich ein ungewohnt offenes, beseeltes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Weißt du noch, als sie den Jens beim Kiffen auf dem Schulhof erwischt haben?“, fragte Leo plötzlich kichernd. Adam feixte. „Das war der beste Tag meines Lebens, natürlich weiß ich das noch!“ Leo schlug sich vergnügt lachend auf den Oberschenkel und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Adam glaubte schier platzen zu müssen, so sehr schwoll sein Herz bei diesem Anblick an. Jens war ein absoluter Wichser gewesen. Einer der Typen, die aus irgendeinem Grund das Sagen hatten in der Schule und die fortan überzeugt waren, sie würden mit allem durchkommen. Und Jens hatte tatsächlich nie irgendwelche Konsequenzen fürchten müssen. Nicht als er damals einer Mitschülerin unter den Rock gegriffen hatte und auch nicht, als er Leo tyrannisiert hatte. Nur dass er einmal mit Cannabis in der Raucherecke ertappt wurde, das wurde ihm zum Verhängnis. Der Vorfall war einer der seltenen, die Adam ein bisschen Glauben an ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit gegeben hatten.

Sie schwiegen glücklich und entspannt, den Blick auf den wolkenverhangenen Himmel gerichtet.

„Hey Adam“, sagte Leo irgendwann mit sanfter Stimme. „Ja?“

„Es tut mir leid.“

Adam runzelte die Stirn. „Wie? Was denn?“

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich so…erleichtert bin. Weil dein Vater wieder gesund wird.“ Er zupfte betroffen an seinem Ärmel herum. Adam unterdrückte den Impuls, seine Hand um Leos nervöse Finger zu schließen.

„Das muss dir nicht leidtun.“ Adam blickte wieder gen Himmel. „Ich mein‘. Es wär mir lieber, es gäbe ihn einfach nicht mehr“, gestand er. „Wirklich. Ich wünschte, er wär tot. Aber ich würde nie… Niemals würde ich wollen, dass du das mit dir rumtragen musst.“ Er blinzelte die aufsteigenden Tränen weg. Er nahm aus dem Augenwinkel verschwommen eine Bewegung wahr und dann war da plötzlich Leos Kopf an seiner Schulter. Er wagte es kaum, sich zu rühren. Traute sich nur, die Augen zu schließen und Leos Geruch in sich aufzunehmen.

„Mein Vater war übrigens schwer beeindruckt von dir.“, ließ Adam ihn wissen.

„Was?“

„Meine Mutter hat ihm wohl erzählt, dass du Kommissar bist. Das gefällt dem natürlich. Polizei, Militär… auf sowas fährt der doch ab wie nix.“

„Dann ist er sicher auch mächtig stolz auf dich“, sagte Leo sarkastisch.

„Ne. Hab ihm erzählt, dass ich beim Ballett arbeite.“ Adam konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Leo nahm den Kopf von Adams Schulter und sah ihn irritiert an.

„Naja, ich hab nach dem Beruf gesucht, der ihn wohl am meisten ärgern würde. Und das ist mir halt als erstes eingefallen.“

Leo schnaubte belustigt. „Ich will dich ja nicht beleidigen. Aber bei deinem Taktgefühl, seh‘ ich in dem Feld eher schwarz für dich.“ Adam musste lachen und war froh, dass sie die schwermütige Stimmung von eben wieder überwunden hatten.

„Weißt du was schade ist?“ – Leo stieß ihn leicht mit dem Fuß an – „Dass in deiner Tupperdose nicht auch noch was zu essen drin war.“

„Hmm“, pflichtete Adam ihm bei. „Aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ist hier im Erdgeschoss ein Automat. Mit Schokoriegeln und Capri-Sonne und solchem Zeugs.“

„Ich hab nie schönere Worte gehört! Komm, ich geb‘ dir ‘n Snickers aus oder so.“


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entschuldigung, dass das Updaten zurzeit “etwas” länger dauert :/  
> Dieses Kapitel entstand mithilfe von zwei Flaschen Bier und dem Kirby Dream Land Theme Song in Dauerschleife. Gut möglich, dass sich das in der Story widerspiegelt. Sorry.

Der Stoff von Adams Regenjacke war schon fast durchnässt, als er den Weg zu Leos Wohnung entlang lief. Die Haarsträhnen, die sich unter der Kapuze hervorgestohlen hatten, tropften wortwörtlich, aber Adam störte sich kaum daran. Seine Schritte waren leicht und beschwingt. Er liebte den Geruch des nassen Asphalts und der klaren Luft, die der Regen mit sich brachte.

Die letzten Wochen waren lang und sehr, sehr anstrengend gewesen. Adam hatte endlich seine neue Wohnung beziehen können. Eine kleine Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung. Drei Zimmer, wenn man die kleine Abstellkammer dazuzählte. Der alte Dielenboden knarrte bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung und der Abzug über dem Herd dröhnte so laut, dass er sich kaum traute nach 21 Uhr noch ein Ei zu braten. Außerdem zahlte er mehr, als er in Berlin für eine weitaus geräumigere Wohnung ausgegeben hatte. Dennoch würde für nichts in der Welt wieder zurück wollen. Selbst wenn man ihm dort ein Zimmer im Ritz auf Lebenszeit spendierte… Er wusste, dass er hier richtig war. Das konnte er mit jeder Faser seines Körpers spüren. Es war eigenartig und schmerzhaft und schwer – aber es war richtig. Vielleicht war es sogar die beste Entscheidung seines Lebens gewesen, nach Saarbrücken zurückzukehren. Dieser Gedanke hatte ihn in der letzten Zeit immer wieder beschlichen. Vor allem, wenn er Leo nachmittags eine Tasse Kaffee an den Schreibtisch brachte und der so tat, als würde er ihm damit in letzter Sekunde das Leben retten. Oder wenn Leo in Meetings die Augen über Esther verdrehte und ihm über den Konferenztisch hinweg einen verschwörerischen Blick zuwarf, der ganz allein für ihn bestimmt war. Oder wenn er sich wieder einmal viel zu spät am Abend von Leo verabschiedete, mit einem Schulterklopfen, einem „bis morgen“ und mit der festen Gewissheit, dass sie sich tatsächlich am nächsten Tag wiedersehen würden. Und am übernächsten. Und in der darauffolgenden Woche. Ja, wenn es eines gab, das Adam kein bisschen bereute, dann, war es das: Wieder hier zu sein. Bei Leo. _Zu Hause_.

Seine Mutter hatte er auch besucht. Zwei Mal in den letzten Wochen. Sie hatten nicht viel gesprochen, schon gar nicht über Wesentliches und Adam wusste nicht, ob das, was schon vor vielen Jahren zwischen ihnen zerbrochen war, überhaupt noch irgendwie zu retten war. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob er das _wollte_. Aber es war immerhin ein Anfang.

Vor einer Woche, war es ihnen dann endlich gelungen, den Cold Case abzuschließen. Pia und Esther waren es gewesen, die den verzwickten, oft verfluchten Fall letztendlich gelöst hatten. Sie hatte unerlässlich Zeugen verhört – sehr geschickt und nach allen Regeln der Kunst, das musste Adam neidlos anerkennen. So hatten sie zuerst den Helfer des damaligen Mörders und schließlich auch den eigentlichen Täter entlarven können. Und auch die Leiche des verschollenen Opfers hatte man nun, nach Jahrzehnten, finden und bergen können. Die Stimmung im Präsidium war seit dem spürbar besser geworden. Seine Kolleginnen hatten von allen Seiten viel Lob erhalten und waren infolgedessen geradezu milde und gnädig geworden. Seit ihrem glorreichen Triumph waren keine spitzen Bemerkungen mehr gefallen und keine spöttischen Blicke in Leos Richtung geworfen worden. Ginge es nach Adam, konnte das ruhig so bleiben! Da hörte er sich gerne auch zum dritten Mal die Geschichte an, wie Pia den Freund des Täters aus der Reserve gelockt hatte.

Am Tag danach war fast die gesamte Abteilung in einer alten, engen Bar in der Nähe des Präsidiums gewesen. Es lief fürchterlicher Kuschelrock und Esther hatte eine viel zu lange Rede gehalten, aber das Bier war gut gewesen und Leos sarkastische Kommentare noch besser.

Und dann, ja dann hatte Leo die Nachricht erhalten, dass sein Verfahren vorerst stillgelegt worden war und er samt Team zurück in den aktiven Dienst gehen durfte. Der Rest der Woche war gemächlich verlaufen. Sie hatten Berichte geschrieben und sämtlichen Papierkram erledigt und das Gefühl gehabt, endlich etwas durchatmen zu können.

Heute hatten sie beide den ersten wirklich freien Samstag seit langem. Keine Arbeit, kein Umzugsstress, keine Verpflichtungen. Wie selbstverständlich hatte Leo ihn zu sich eingeladen. _Wie früher_. Adam war mit einem Lächeln aufgewacht, das seitdem kaum aus seinem Gesicht gewichen war.

Die schwere Holztüre des Wohnhauses stand offen und Adam trat in den dunklen Eingang; von oben war gedämpft Musik zu hören. Adam wischte sich die durchweichte Kapuze vom Kopf und wuschelte sich durch die Haare, um sie wenigstens behelfsmäßig etwas zu trocknen. Wieder stahl sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen. Ganz hastig vor Vorfreude, stieg er die Treppe zu Leos Wohnung hinauf. Auf den letzten Stufen wurde die Musik abrupt lauter – die Wohnungstür öffnete sich und Caro kam ihm entgegen mit einer riesigen, palmenartigen Topfpflanze auf dem Arm, die sie nur mit Mühe durch den Türrahmen manövrierte. „Oh, hi Adam!“ Sie linste zwischen den Blättern ihres monströsen Gewächses hervor. „Äh, hey“, schmunzelte Adam. „Kann man dir irgendwie helfen?“

„Ach was, ich hab alles im Griff! Ich wollte die arme hier“- sie tätschelte den großen Tontopf der Pflanze – „nur nicht länger bei Leo lassen. Der lässt sie nur langsam und qualvoll verrecken. Gut, sie ist nicht gerade eine Schönheit, aber so ‘nen Tod hat sie trotzdem nicht verdient.“

„‘Nen grünen Daumen hatte er noch nie, was?“

Caro schnaubte im Vorbeigehen. „Das ist nun wirklich keines seiner unzähligen Talente.“

Sie war schon fast außer Sichtweite, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte und verschmitzt rief: „Nur als kleine Warnung – der hat heute wirklich gefährlich gute Laune!“ „Ach?“, grinste Adam. „Typisch eigentlich.“ Sie schüttelte mit gespieltem Ärger den Kopf. „Kaum bin ich ausgezogen, fängt der plötzlich an, gut drauf zu sein. Da muss ich mich schon sehr anstrengen, das nicht persönlich zu nehmen.“ Caro lachte und verabschiedete sich mit einem Zwinkern, das Adam nicht so recht zu deuten wusste.

Er spähte in Leos Wohnung hinein. Es war nichts zu vernehmen, außer die laute Musik, die vermutlich alles andere übertönte. _Major Tom_. Sofort fühlte er sich etliche Jahre in der Zeit zurückgeworfen. 9. Klasse, Physikunterricht. Ihr alter, stets müder Lehrer war bereits mit einem Fuß in der Pensionierung und ihr Unterricht bestand zum Wohlgefallen aller zur Hälfte aus TV-Sendungen, die um zwei Uhr nachts auf ARD-alpha liefen. Es war bei einer Sendung über Astronomie gewesen. Sie hatten die Vorhänge zugezogen; einzig die funkelnden Bilder der Milchstraße erhellten den Raum ein wenig. Über das Surren des alten Röhrenfernsehers hinweg war der Soundtrack zu hören:

_Die Erdanziehungskraft ist überwunden._

_Alles läuft perfekt, schon seit Stunden…_

Adams Blick war gelangweilt auf den Fernseher gerichtet gewesen, als Leo ihn unter dem Tisch angestupst hatte. Adam hatte ihn fragend angesehen, dankbar um jede Ablenkung. Leo hatte sich ganz nah zu ihm herübergebeugt, so nah, dass er selbst im schummrigen Licht des Klassenzimmers jede einzelne seiner Wimpern hätte zählen können. Sein Atem hatte nach Schokolade gerochen. „Willst du die Hälfte?“, hatte er ihm ins Ohr geflüstert und Adam war tausend kleine Tode gestorben.

_Völlig losgelöst von der Erde_

_schwebt das Raumschiff_

_völlig schwerelos_.

Er hatte Leos angebissenen Schokoriegel wortlos angenommen und den Rest der Stunde wie in Trance an sich vorbeifließen lassen. Er wusste, was es war. Er wusste es, auch wenn er es zuvor noch nie gefühlt hatte. Nach dieser Physikstunde hatte er sogar damit gehadert, die Plastikverpackung des Riegels in den Müll zu werfen. Als wäre sie so etwas wie ein Symbol für das beste Gefühl, dass er jemals empfunden hatte.

Adam lächelte. Ob Leo sich überhaupt daran erinnerte? Wohl kaum. Für ihn war es eine einschneidende, alles verändernde Erkenntnis gewesen, für Leo wahrscheinlich nur eine zähe Unterrichtsstunde von vielen.

Adam trat ein und streifte seine nassen Schuhe ab. Seine Jacke hängte er an den freien Haken an der Garderobe. Neben Leos Jacke. Einen kurzen, lächerlichen Moment lang stellte er sich vor, wie es wäre jeden Tag nach Hause zu kommen und seinen Mantel neben Leos zu hängen. Den gleichen Schlüssel auf das kleine Brettchen am Spiegel abzulegen. Als er ein Klirren und Klappern aus Richtung der Küche vernahm, schreckte er auf. Er folgte den Geräuschen und tatsächlich – Leo stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm an der Spüle, barfuß in einer lockeren Hose und einem ausgeblichenen Pullover, der aussah, als hätte er schon etliche Jahre auf dem Buckel. Er schrubbte an einer Pfanne herum, in der irgendetwas eingebrannt sein zu schien und sang leise mit.

Adam kam sich fast ein wenig unanständig dabei vor, ihn dabei zu beobachten. Er wirkte so friedlich und entspannt und es war seltsam _intim_ , ihn so zu sehen. Er räusperte sich und Leos Kopf schnellte zu ihm herum.

„Na?“, fragte Adam etwas unbeholfen mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Na?“, gab Leo zurück, einen leichten spöttischen Unterton in der Stimme, der jedoch nicht seine Augen erreichte. Die leuchteten geradezu und Adam konnte auch ganz deutlich die kleinen Lachfältchen erkennen, die ihm jedes Mal, wenn sie zu sehen waren, weiche Knie bescherten.

_Völlig losgelöst_

_Von der Erde_

_Schwebt das Raumschiff_

_Völlig schwerelos_

Die letzten Klänge verstummten und wurden unsanft von einer eintrudelnden Staumeldung abgelöst.

Leo wischte seine schaumigen Hände an der Hose ab und beeilte sich, das Radio in der Ecke etwas leiser zu stellen.

„Die spielen schon den ganzen Tag 80er!“, rief er begeistert, während er sich am Kühlschrank zu schaffen machte. „Also wenn du nicht so darauf stehst, solltest du vielleicht besser gleich wieder gehen – hier auch eins?“ Er hielt Adam eine Flasche Bier unter die Nase. „Weil ich lass das auf jeden Fall auch noch die ganze Nacht laufen, ob’s dir passt oder nicht.“ Er grinste herausfordernd und Adam konnte sich auf einmal nichts schöneres vorstellen, als den gesamten Abend sämtliche Songs der 80er rauf und runter zu hören.

Sie waren mittlerweile von Bier zu Wein übergegangen und saßen auf Leos abgewetzter Couch im Wohnzimmer. Aus der Küche schallte immer noch lautstark das Radio. Sie hatten die Balkontüre weit offen stehen, sodass man den Regen, der immer noch in Strömen vom Himmel fiel, auf die Straßen prasseln hören konnte. Die untergehende Sonne schien trotz der dunklen Wolken hin und wieder hervor und kreierte ein unwirkliches Licht, das Adam das Gefühl gab, inmitten einer andern Welt zu sitzen.

Er erzählte Leo von den wildesten Fällen und den merkwürdigsten Kollegen in Berlin und wurde schier verrückt unter Leos ungeteilter Aufmerksamkeit und seinem Blick, der gebannt auf ihm lag. Leo berichtete ihm von seinem jüngeren Bruder, der zurzeit in der Schweiz studierte; die gesamte Familie hatte ihn vor einem halben Jahr dort besucht. Der Wein wurde weniger und ihre Geschichten zunehmend belangloser und irrwitziger. Irgendwann wusste Adam gar nicht mehr, warum er gerade lachte, aber er konnte auf einmal gar nicht mehr aufhören damit. Das erste Mal seit Monaten, ach was, seit Jahren, lachte er lauthals und aus dem Bauch heraus, völlig ungeniert. Und wie gut es tat, dass Leo neben ihm selbst Tränen lachte.

Adams Gesicht schmerzte, als sie sich endlich wieder beruhigt hatten und er schwor sich selbst, dieses Gefühl, nie wieder zu vergessen. Leo studierte indes das Etikett der Weinflasche, wegen irgendeines Falles, von dem er gehört hatte, in dem das entscheidende Beweismaterial letztlich ein Weinetikett gewesen war. Adam hörte, offen gestanden, nicht mehr richtig zu. Er ließ sich tiefer ins Polster sinken, den Kopf leicht geneigt, um Leo weiter ansehen zu können. Hier, im schummrigen Licht und nach einigen Gläsern Wein, begann seine Haut vor Verlangen zu jucken. Er musste seine Hände tief zwischen die Polster schieben, damit sie ihm nicht entglitten und etwas Dummes anstellten. Wie ihm den kleinen Fussel, der sich in seinem Bart verfangen hatte, sanft von der Wange zu streichen, zum Beispiel. Adam krallte sich etwas fester in die Sofakissen. Er wagte es sich kaum vorzustellen, wie sich die Stoppeln unter seinem Daumen anfühlen mochten. Fuck. Er hatte definitiv schon zu viel getrunken und dass aus der Küche nun _Forever_ _Young_ erklang half auch nicht gerade. Leos Lippen glänzten und waren vom Wein schon etwas blau. Ob sich die Farbe wohl wegküssen ließ?

„…oder was meinst du?“

Adam blinzelte verwirrt.

„Hm?“

„Ob du mit Pizza einverstanden bist, hab ich gefragt. Ich würd‘ uns was bestellen.“ Adam nickte. Er wäre mit allem einverstanden, egal, was Leo auch vorschlagen würde. Der ging aus dem Zimmer und kam kurz später mit seinem Laptop und einer weiteren Flasche Rotwein zurück. Adam schenkte ihnen beiden großzügig nach, während Leo nach einem Lieferservice googelte.

„Immer noch Frutti di Mare?“, fragte er neckend. Adam verschränkte schmunzelnd die Arme vor der Brust. Leo hatte sich früher schon darüber lustig gemacht, dass er am liebsten das furchtbar künstliche Krebsfleischimitat auf der Meeresfrüchtepizza mochte.

„Weißt du, das ist irgendwie richtig tröstlich. Dass du nach all den Jahren immer noch den selben miserablen Geschmack hast.“

Adam wollte nichts sehnlicher, als ihm das hämische Grinsen von den Lippen zu lecken. Ihm war viel zu warm und seine Kehle brannte, so trocken war sein Mund geworden. Mehr Wein, er brauchte mehr Wein.

„So, fertig“, verkündete Leo und klappte sein Notebook zu. „Guck dir das an“, murmelte er kopfschüttelnd und strick bedauernd über die unübersehbaren Dellen an der Außenseite. „Den hat Caro am zweiten Tag, nachdem sie hier eingezogen ist, runter geschmissen. Bis heute behauptet sie, sie sei das nicht gewesen“, empörte er sich. „Ich weiß nicht, was mich mehr aufregt. Die Beulen an meinem sautreuren Laptop, oder der Fakt, dass sie glaubt sie kann mit so einer offensichtlichen Lüge durchkommen.“

„Also entweder überschätzt sie ihre Fähigkeiten als große Schwester oder unterschätzt deine als Kommissar.“ Adam feixte.

„Beides wahrscheinlich“, stöhnte Leo in sein Weinglas. „Sie war schon immer ne gute Lügnerin. Sie sah immer so nett und unschuldig aus und keiner hat sie je verdächtigt, wenn sie mal was ausgefressen hat. Hab ich dir das eigentlich mal erzählt?“, er lehnte sich im Redefluss noch etwas näher an Adam, der sein Bestes gab, um genau das zu ignorieren. „Als wir noch jünger waren – ich glaub da war sie vielleicht 14 oder so, da hat sie sich ‘nen Porno angeschaut. Auf dem Familiencomputer! Und sie war blöd genug, um danach nicht wenigstens den Verlauf zu löschen. Und natürlich haben meine Eltern das recht schnell rausgefunden. Aber die wussten nicht, wer sich da den Schmuddelkram reingezogen hat. Mein Bruder war viel zu klein dafür und meine Schwester hat alles auf mich geschoben und so glaubhaft lügen können, dass ich zwei Wochen Hausarrest bekommen habe. Ich!“ Adam kam nicht umhin, Leos nachträgliche Entrüstung entsetzlich liebenswert zu finden.

„Da war ich gerade mal unschuldige elf Jahre alt! Ich hab auf dem Computer höchstens mal Pinball gespielt oder so!“

Adam lachte. „ Du solltest nicht so viel jammern deswegen. Das ist noch gar nichts – mein Vater hat mich mal direkt _beim_ Porno gucken erwischt.“

Leo verschluckte sich hustend am nächsten Schluck Wein und sah ihn ungläubig an. Adam entfuhr abermals ein Lachen und ok – der Alkohol war ihm wirklich zu Kopfe gestiegen.

„Na gut, du gewinnst, das ist übel.“ Leo verzog das Gesicht.

„Wobei-. Hätte jetzt nicht gedacht, dass dein Vater ein sonderlich großes Problem mit Pornos haben würde. So richtig harte Kerle brüsten sich doch eher damit. Das ist doch die Art von Typ, die Frauen eh nur als Sexobjekt sehen.“

„Ja“, sagte Adam. Sein Herz schlug plötzlich schnell und hart – als wüsste es, was er als nächstes sagen würde. „War nur keine Frau dabei.“

„Oh.“

Er sah die Erkenntnis in Leos Augen, die ihn anstarrten und ihn geradezu durchbohrten. Adam fühlte sich mit einem Mal furchtbar entblößt. Er schlang schützend die Arme um seine Knie. „Danach wurde alles nur noch schlimmer“, fuhr er fort, um Leos Blick nicht länger standhalten zu müssen. „Er musste mich ja zu ‘nem richtigen Mann machen. Austreiben musste er mir das ja.“ Er lächelte bitter.

Einige Momente lang blieb es still. Nur irgendein Werbejingle aus dem Radio war gedämpft aus dem anderen Zimmer zu hören.

„Das - das hast du mir nie erzählt“, murmelte Leo schließlich. Leise und vorsichtig. Adam zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wagte es immer noch nicht, den anderen anzusehen. „Ich hab mich… geschämt. Ich hab mich so sehr geschämt, ich hatte fest vor, das mit ins Grab zu nehmen.“

Aus der Küche schallten die 22 Uhr-Nachrichten. Reform der Rentenversicherung. Tod eines alten FDP-Politikers. Irgendein Skandal beim DFB.

Adam wartete. Darauf, dass Leo ihm sich ebenfalls offenbarte. Darauf, dass er überhaupt etwas sagte. Aber Leo schwieg.

Das Wetter. Morgen dicht bewölkt bei 13 Grad, weiterhin vereinzelt Schauer.

Als Adam sich zu ihm drehte, sah Leo ihn noch immer an. Ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht.

 _Sag was_. _Bitte sag was_ , flehte Adam stumm. Die einzige Antwort war das Klingeln an Leos Tür.

„Ähm. Kannst du schon mal aufmachen? Ich such mal meinen Geldbeutel.“ Leo stand schnell auf.

Adam fühlte sich seltsam ausgelaugt, als er in den Flur lief und die Türe öffnete.

„Hallo, guten Abend! Bestellung für Hölzer?“

Er erkannte den Pizzaboten sofort. Es war der Typ, mit dem Leo im Club getanzt hatte. Das grässliche Shirt hatte er gegen die Uniform des Lieferdienstes ausgetauscht und seine langen Rastas waren zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden. Er lächelte freundlich. „Äh. Ja. Danke.“ Adam nahm die zwei Kartons entgegen. Er sah jünger aus, als Adam es in Erinnerung hatte. Vielleicht noch Student. Ob er Leo damals mit zu sich genommen hatte? Oder hatten sie es gar nicht mehr aus dem Club geschafft? Adams Blick verfinsterte sich. Was spielte es für eine Rolle ob sie nun Sex auf einer dreckigen Toilette oder einem engen WG-Zimmer hatten. Schlimmer war nur der Gedanke, dass sie sich hinterher noch öfters getroffen haben könnten.

Der Pizzabote räusperte sich, und machte unbehaglich einen Schritt zurück. „ Das macht dann 20,80€ bitte.“

„Hab’s schon!“, hörte er Leos Stimme hinter sich. Er trat zur Seite.

Leos Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, wen er vor sich hatte. „Ach!“, der Pizzabote grinste überrascht. „Man sieht sich immer zweimal im Leben, was?“

Leo sah aus, als würde er sich am liebsten das Treppenhaus hinunterstürzen.

Gut, bemerkte Adam bitter. Immerhin war das mit den beiden also nichts Längeres gewesen.

Und auch jetzt schien Leo das unverhoffte Widersehen keine Sekunde länger als nötig andauern lassen zu wollen. „Stimmt so.“ Er drückte dem Rasta-Typ ein paar Scheine in die Hand. „Schönen Abend noch.“ Der Pizzabote hob belustigt die Augenbrauen, schien aber den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl zu verstehen und zog sich zurück. Leo schloss die Tür ein bisschen zu fest. „Ihr kennt euch?“, fragte Adam bemüht beiläufig.

Leo zog eine Grimasse.

 _Sag es_. _Verdammt, sag es doch_.

„Nein. Also, nur flüchtig. Is‘ nicht wichtig. Lass uns essen, ich bin echt am Verhungern.“

Adam seufzte. Ok. Er würde das jetzt einfach zur Seite schieben. Leo wollte nicht reden und er wollte nicht, dass der ganze Abend daran kaputt ging. Und Verdrängen - das fiel ihm allzu leicht.

Es war halb eins. Die Pizza war längst gegessen und das Radio verstummt. Leo hatte ein halbes Glas Wein über dem Sofa verschüttet, aber sie waren beide zu betrunken und ausgelassen, um sich darum zu scheren. Irgendwann hatte ihn ein Bewegungsdrang erfasst, der ihn ganz zappelig hatte werden lassen. Vielleicht war es auch einfach Leos Nähe gewesen, die ihn nach wie vor lächerlich nervös machte, aber das musste keiner so genau wissen. Und so hatten sie beschlossen, sich draußen im Hof etwas die Beine zu vertreten.

Die klare, kalte Luft tat gut und die Zigarette, die er sich eben angesteckt hatte, beruhigte seine Nerven ein wenig. Leo stand an die Hauswand gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen. Es nieselte noch leicht, aber das schien ihn nicht zu stören. „Bist du müde?“, fragte Adam ihn. Leo öffnete die Augen und lächelte. „Nicht mal ein bisschen.“ „Ich hab schon lang keine Nacht mehr einfach so durchgemacht“, überlegte Adam laut. „Also, so ganz ohne Mord oder so. Einfach aus Spaß, mein ich.“ „Wenn du nicht bald fertig rauchst, gibt’s hier bald trotzdem nen Todesfall“, erwiderte Leo. „Ich frier‘ mir nämlich echt den Arsch ab gerade.“ Er klapperte demonstrativ mit den Zähnen.

Adam verdrehte amüsiert die Augen und warf die halb aufgerauchte Zigarette auf den Boden. „Zufrieden?“

Sie brauchten eine halbe Ewigkeit, um die Treppe hinauf zu Leos Wohnung zu steigen. In Adams Kopf drehte sich alles und sie wankten beide mehr, als dass sie gingen. Adam zog sich am Geländer Stück für Stück hinauf und Leo wurde nicht müde zu äußern, wie albern er dabei aussah. Sie hatten das letzte Stockwerk fast erreicht, als Adam in seinen nassen Schuhen plötzlich ausrutschte und den Halt verlor. Er konnte gerade noch nach Leos Arm greifen und riss sie dennoch beide unsanft zu Boden. Leo lachte so laut, dass es ein Wunder war, dass er nicht sämtliche Nachbarn damit aus dem Schlaf riss.

Adam war ein paar Sekunden lang völlig überwältigt.

Von den Stufen, die schmerzhaft in seinen Rücken stachen. Von dem Schwindel, der ihn kurz befiel. Und von Leo, der plötzlich _auf_ _ihm_ lag. Der ein Knie zwischen seinen Beinen hatte. Und der dicht über ihm noch immer lachte. Ihre Gesichter waren sich so nah, dass Adam den schweren Wein in Leos Atem riechen konnte.

 _Fuck_.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Er versuchte verzweifelt, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf irgendetwas anderes zu richten. Auf den Riss in der Decke über ihnen, auf das flackernde Licht des Treppenhauses, irgendwas. Aber alles, was er wahrnahm, war Leo. Leo, dessen ganzer Körper noch immer bebte vor Lachen. Nass und warm lag er auf ihm und Adam konnte nicht mehr denken. Leo füllte alle seine Sinne; er sah, roch, hörte, spürte nichts anders mehr. Wie ein übermächtiger Zauber, dem er sich nicht entziehen konnte. Seine Atmung wurde flach und hektisch. Er konnte sich nicht wehren, gegen das Ziehen in seinen Lenden, das stärker und stärker wurde. Sein Blut schoss ihm heiß und zäh zwischen die Beine. Leo versuchte aufzustehen, verlagerte sein Gewicht ein wenig und - Adam konnte nichts tun, außer Leo verzweifelt anzusehen und zu beobachten, wie das Lachen langsam aus seinem Gesicht wich. Leo schluckte und sah zwischen ihnen herunter. Adam musste nicht hinsehen, er wusste auch so, dass er steinhart war. Und Leo wusste es auch. Sein Blick glitt zurück zu Adam. Die Pupillen geweitet, die Lippen leicht geöffnet. Er sah so schockiert aus, dass es Adam vor Scham Tränen in die Augen trieb. Abermals bewegte sich Leo – ein paar Zentimeter nur, doch die Reibung genügte, um Adam jegliche Beherrschung verlieren zu lassen. Ihm entfuhr ein Keuchen.

Das Geräusch riss Leo aus seiner Starre. Er rappelte sich hastig auf und stolperte die letzten Stufen zu seiner Wohnung hinauf.

Adam blieb allein im kalten Treppenhaus zurück; erregt und bestürzt und wie benebelt. Er hörte eine Tür ins Schloss fallen.

Das Licht über ihm blinkte noch einmal schwach, dann ging es aus.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been 84 years.gif

Montag.

Seit einigen Minuten saß Adam nun schon in seinem Auto und mühte sich, irgendwie die Kraft zusammenzukratzen, die er benötigen würde, um endlich auch auszusteigen. Er konnte sich nicht rühren. Er saß zusammengesunken hinter dem Steuer. Sein Blick war starr und tot auf das kleine Schild am Parkplatz des Polizeipräsidiums gerichtet; in seinem Kopf spielten sich ganz andere Szenen ab. Er hatte letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen. Immer wenn er sich dazu gezwungen hatte, zur Ruhe zu kommen und die Augen zu schließen, hatte es ihn mit Wucht zurück auf diese verdammte Treppe geschleudert und ihm war speiübel geworden. Am frühen Morgen hatte ihn der Schlaf aus schierer Erschöpfung schließlich doch noch übermannt. Als sein Wecker nur kurze Zeit später geklingelt hatte, war er mit rasendem Herzen und dem Bild von Leos entsetztem Blick hinter den Augen hochgeschreckt. Sein Haar war im Nacken ganz feucht gewesen. Früher, als Kind, hatte Adam oft schlimme Albträume gehabt. Sie hatten ihn unzählige Male aus dem Schlaf gerissen und er hatte das Gesicht in sein verschwitztes Kissen drücken müssen, damit man ihn nicht weinen hörte. Er hatte schnell gelernt, still und heimlich seine Bettwäsche zu wechseln, damit seine Eltern nicht merkten, dass er sich mal wieder eingenässt hatte. Er hatte genau gewusst, welche Schranktür quietschte und welche er ohne Probleme öffnen konnte, um sich eine neue Pyjamahose holen zu können. Er hatte gewusst, welche Dielen im Flur er meiden musste, weil sie knarzten, wenn er sich des nachts ins Badezimmer schlich. Und natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass er mit der Zeit auffliegen würde, dass er seine Matratze nicht ewig von der einen auf die andere Seite drehen konnte… aber immerhin hatte er sich ein bisschen Zeit verschaffen können.

Seine Albträume waren mit den Jahren immer weniger geworden. Sie waren auch längst nicht mehr so lähmend wie in seiner Kindheit, aber heute…

Adam atmete tief ein. Wenn er jetzt nicht ausstieg, kam er auch noch zu spät. Und ein spitzer Kommentar von Esther oder Pia war wirklich das Letzte, das er heute brauchte.

Der kurze Weg zu seinem Büro kam ihm vor wie ein halber Marathon. Die gemeinschaftlichen Räume und Gänge waren weitestgehend leer, nur Esther stand am Kaffeeautomaten. Sie hob eine Augenbraue als sie ihn sah und wollte gerade dazu ansetzen, ihm etwas entgegen zu rufen, doch ein finsterer Blick genügte, um sie abzuwürgen. Er ging geradewegs an ihr vorbei und bereute es sofort, seine Schritte beschleunigt zu haben. Viel zu schnell war er an seinem Büro angelangt. Leo war schon da – natürlich war er schon da. Adam konnte ihn durch die Jalousien der Bürotür an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen sehen. Er schluckte die erneut aufkeimende Übelkeit herunter und drückte die Türklinke herunter. Leos Kopf, der bisher noch über einem Formular gebeugt war, schoss in die Höhe. Sein Blick war unlesbar und Adam wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Leo um einiges besser auf diese Situation vorbereitet war, als er selbst. „Morgen“, sagte Adam ein wenig zu laut und ein wenig zu enthusiastisch. „Morgen.“ Leo bot ihm ein knappes, teilnahmsloses Lächeln und ein beinahe gleichgültiges Nicken. So grüßte er die unsympathische Frau an der Essensausgabe in ihrer Kantine. Oder den Hallberger von der Asservatenkammer, der ein ebenso unangenehmer Zeitgenosse war. So grüßte er _Esther_ , verdammt nochmal. Das Loch in Adams Magengrube schien immer größer zu werden, als Leo sich ohne Umschweife wieder dem Blatt Papier vor sich zuwendete. Er ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und fuhr seinen Rechner hoch. Er starrte auf die nach und nach erscheinenden blinkenden Lichter auf dem Bildschirm, aber alles, das er wahrnahm, war die ohrenbetäubende Stille, die sich über den Raum gelegt hatte. Jeden Moment rechnete er damit, dass Leo etwas sagen würde. Ein paar Mal glaubte er, Leos Blick auf sich zu spüren, doch jedes Mal, wenn er verstohlen aufschaute, befand dieser sich in derselben, unveränderten Position. Adam wurde von einer ereignislosen, schweigsamen Minute zur anderen immer nervöser. Er las diese eine Email nun schon zum fünften Mal, ohne den Inhalt zu verstehen; seine Gedanken flossen zäh und langsam und alles brauchte so unendlich viel Kraft. Er blinzelte in den grellen Bildschirm. Seine Augen brannten, als hätten sich ein paar Sandkörner unter seinen Lidern verfangen.

Sie arbeiteten eine Weile still vor sich hin, bevor – „Ich hab ne Mail von der Schlosser an dich weitergeleitet, geht um das Gerichtsverfahren.“

„Hm?“ Adam sah ihn verständnislos an.

Leo sah mit blanker Miene auf. „Schlosser. Von der Staatsanwaltschaft. Wegen dem Prozess von Lida Tellmann.“

„Ja, ich – danke.“

Keiner der beiden rührte sich.

„Liest du sie dann auch mal?“

„Was?“

„Die Mail.“ Leo klang bemüht ruhig und freundlich. Als wäre diese komplette Emotionslosigkeit, die Adam entgegenschlug, fein säuberlich kalkuliert.

Adam atmete tief durch. „Ok, können wir… Lass uns drüber reden, Leo.“

„Willst du nicht erstmal nachschauen, was drinsteht?“, fragte Leo scheinbar arglos, doch seine Augen waren schmal geworden.

„Du weißt, dass ich nicht die scheiß Email meine!“ Leo sah ihn nur unentwegt ausdruckslos an und Adam war zu ausgezehrt um den Zorn in seiner Stimme zu verbergen. „Fuck, Leo, was soll das! Samstag Nacht, das… Ich… Lass uns das doch bitte einfach aus der Welt schaffen. Lass mich erklären –“

Leo wischte sein Gestammel mit einer achtlosen Geste fort. „Lass gut sein.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weißt du, ich muss vielleicht einfach ein bisschen aufpassen zurzeit." Adam schauderte; Leo klang so… so abgeklärt.

„Mein Leben fängt gerade an, wieder bergauf zu gehen. Und ich will nicht, dass du–“ Er brach mitten im Satz ab.

 _Dass ich dich wieder runterziehe_. Adam presste die Lippen fest aufeinander.

„Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, da irgendwas…. Und wenn wir ehrlich sind, das ist doch alles…“ Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er wirkte fast _gelassen_. „Wir kennen uns doch eigentlich gar nicht mehr. Ich wusste noch nicht mal, dass du…“

Er fuhr sich seufzend mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Ich will nur sagen, lass uns einfach… wie ganz normale Kollegen einfach, ja?“

Da war er wieder. Dieser elende Druck hinter Adams Augen. Er sollte erleichtert sein, dass Leo offensichtlich nicht weiter auf der ganzen Sache herumreiten wollte. Warum also fühlte sich das alles so unfassbar beschissen an?

„Ja“, murmelte Adam heißer. „Ich les‘ dann mal die Mail.“

Dienstschluss war schon vor gut einer Stunde gewesen, aber Adam saß noch immer in seinem Büro. Leo war heute außergewöhnlich pünktlich nach Hause gegangen, vermutlich um so schnell wie möglich Distanz zwischen sie beide zu bringen. Distanz, das war das passende Wort, dachte Adam bitter. Er hatte ihn den Rest des Tages kaum eines Blickes gewürdigt. Wenn er doch einmal das Wort an ihn richten musste, dann mit der distanzierten Höflichkeit und Reserviertheit, die man einem Fremden entgegenbringen würde. Wahrscheinlich wäre es erträglicher, wenn Leo lediglich sauer oder wütend gewesen wäre. Alles wäre besser als das Gefühl, Leo nur im Weg – oder im besten Fall – einfach nur scheißegal zu sein.

Adam starrte auf seine Reflektion im dunklen Bildschirm seines Computers. Er sah genauso fertig aus, wie er sich fühlte. Seine Haut sah fahl und krank aus, seine Augen wirkten wie eingefallen hinter den tiefen, dunklen Augenringen und sein Haar fiel ihm strähnig in die Stirn. _Immerhin, Körper und Geist sind im Einklang._ Adam wandte sich angewidert ab.

Irgendwann hielt er es nicht länger aus. Seine Knochen schmerzten, als er endlich von seinem Schreibtisch aufstand. Eigentlich schmerzte alles. Seine Knochen, sein Kopf und sein _scheiß Herz_ am allermeisten.

Adam stand etwas unschlüssig auf dem Parkplatz. Auf keinen Fall wollte er noch länger hierbleiben und in seinem Schreibtischstuhl und Selbstmitleid versinken. Und nach Hause wollte er definitiv auch nicht. Dort erwartete ihn bloß Leere und ein bisschen Unordnung vielleicht. Er würde sich ohnehin nur in sein Bett verkriechen und dem schreienden Baby der glücklichen Kleinfamilie ein Stockwerk über ihm zuhören. Er zog kurz in Erwägung, einfach für eine Weile durch die Straßen zu ziehen, wie er es schon oft getan hatte, wenn über ihm alles zusammenbrechen zu schien. Aber er war zu ausgelaugt, zu müde dafür. Gut. Wenn Bewegung nicht half, dann eben Plan B.

Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und überquerte die Straße vor dem Präsidium. Es war zum Glück wirklich nur ein Katzensprung bis zu der kleinen Kneipe, in der sie letztens den Abschluss ihres Falles gefeiert hatten. Und zu Adams noch größerem Glück, war sie heute zudem kaum besucht. Klar, Montag. Wer montags schon in Kneipen rumhing, war nicht zum Spaß da. Es roch nach altem Zigarettenrauch und Frittierfett; an den Fenstern hingen ausgeblichene, zerfranste Vorhänge, die verhinderten, dass allzu viel Licht auf die speckigen Holztische unter ihnen fiel. Aus der Küche hörte man leise irgendeinen Schlagersong, zu leise um sich daran zu stören und doch gerade laut genug, um den Raum irgendwie lebendig wirken zu lassen. Adam stellte sich an den Tresen und war froh, dass der bullige Typ dahinter wohl auch kein Verfechter von leichter Konversation war, sondern ihm ohne viel Worte und Umschweife ein Bier ausschenkte.

„Für mich bitte auch noch eins.“ Adam fuhr herum.

„Esther.“

„Ach, schau an. Polizisten sind wirklich alle Alkoholiker, was?“ Sie versuchte sich an einem spöttischen Grinsen, aber es entglitt ihr schnell wieder. Ihr Blick war trüb – das war mit Sicherheit nicht ihr erstes Bier heute Abend.

„Was ähm…“ Adam wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie er sich mit ihr unterhalten sollte. Für einen bissigen Spruch fehlte ihm die Energie und außerdem sah Esther nicht weniger abgefuckt aus als er. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, ihre Augen ebenso. Der Hemdkragen war verrutscht und einig dunkle Locken fielen ihr aus dem strengen Zopf. Esther nahm das frisch aufgefüllte Glas entgegen.

„Hör auf zu glotzen und setz dich hin.“ Sie lief ohne abzuwarten zu einem Tisch in der dunkelsten Ecke der Kneipe, von dem sie offensichtlich gerade gekommen war. Adam seufzte ergeben und folgte ihr.

Sie saßen beide auf der muffigen Eckbank und tranken in stillem Einvernehmen.

Esther ergriff als erste das Wort. „Du stinkst.“

Adam lachte überrascht. „Alter... Und ich dachte ich hab Probleme mit Smalltalk!“

Esthers Mundwinkel zuckte leicht. „Mal ehrlich, wann hast du das letzte Mal geduscht?“ Sie strich sich ungelenk ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

Adam ignorierte sie geflissentlich. „Scheiß Tag, hm?“

Esther schnaubte. „Scheiß _Jahr_.“

Darauf wusste Adam nichts so recht zu erwidern. Was sollte er auch sagen? Sie hatte Recht.

Zum Glück schien Esther keine Antwort zu erwarten. Sie nahm einen großen Schluck Bier und damit schien irgendein Damm zu brechen.

„Eine einzige große Scheiße is‘ das alles, weißt du? Alles. Ich hab keine Lust mehr auf den ganzen Mist. Die Arbeit hier raubt mir den letzten Nerv. Scheiß Arbeitsklima, das hält doch keiner aus auf Dauer.“ Sie trank erneut. Adam sah zu, wie sich ein kleines Rinnsal den Weg von ihren Lippen zu ihrem Kinn bahnte. Er runzelte geringschätzig die Stirn. „Du hast gut reden. _Arbeitsklima_. Du stänkerst hier doch die ganze Zeit. Du und Pia! Ihr hackt doch ständig auf Leo rum. Da brauchst du dich echt nicht wundern.“

Esther stöhnte und wischte sich über den Mund. „Ach, du hast keine Ahnung. Überhaupt keine Ahnung hast du, wie das is‘.“

„Wie was ist?“

„Hier als Frau zu arbeiten. Beschissen is‘ das, sag ich dir. Absolut beschissen. Immer muss man auf der Hut sein. Damit man nicht aus Versehen mal Schwäche zeigt. Dann kann man’s nämlich gleich vergessen, dann wirst du als Polizistin nie ernst genommen. Kann schon sein, dass ich’s manchmal ein bisschen übertrieben hab. Vielleicht hab ich da bei der Geschichte mit Leo und deinem Vorgänger – vielleicht hab ich da ein bisschen zu viel kompensiert, aber man. Wenn ich mir sowas leisten würde, dann würd‘ es gleich wieder heißen, dass Frauen zu weich für den Job sind.“

Sie setzte ihr Glas etwas zu fest zurück auf den Tisch, sodass das ihr das Bier beinahe über die Finger schwappte.

„Hier hab ich immer das Gefühl, ich muss mich benehmen wie ein Macho, sonst kann ich’s gleich bleiben lassen. Und dann komm ich jeden Tag heim und muss meiner Mutter wiederum das verfickte Klischee einer Frau vorspielen, damit sie zufrieden gestellt ist.“ Esther schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hält doch keiner aus“, wiederholte sie dumpf.

Adam war maßlos überfordert mit ihrem plötzlichen Redefluss. „Du ähm. Du wohnst noch bei deiner Mutter?“, fragte er.

„Ne“, sagte Esther dunkel. „Sie wohnt bei mir. Weil ich bis heute nicht nein sagen kann zu ihr. Sie klammert so sehr, dass ich manchmal denk‘, ich erstick‘ gleich. Aber nichts ist gut genug für sie. Und wenn ich mal Erfolg auf der Arbeit hab, kann ich es ihr nicht erzählen. Sie würde eh nur wieder sagen, dass das kein Beruf für anständige Frauen ist. Anständige Frauen wie in ihrer Gemeinde. Oder wie meine Schwester. Frauen mit Ehemann und Kindern halt. Für die man sich nicht schämen muss. Sie versucht sogar mich mit Männern aus ihrer furchtbaren Kirchengruppe zu verkuppeln, arrangiert irgendwelche Dates. Und ich Idiot geh auch noch hin. Weil ich es nicht fertig bringe, es ihr zu sagen.“

Adam beobachtete still, wie sie sich über die glänzenden Augen rieb. Sollte er sie unterbrechen? Ihn befiel das eigenartige Gefühl, sie vor sich selbst schützen zu müssen, bevor sie Dinge preisgab, die sie später bereuen würde.

„Warum“ – er räusperte sich – „warum erzählst du ausgerechnet mir das alles?“

„Nimm’s mir nicht übel, aber ich hab dann doch noch ein letztes bisschen Selbstrespekt. Ich erzähl das bestimmt keinem, bei dem’s grade so richtig gut läuft“, nuschelte sie in ihr Glas.

Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf Adams Gesicht. „Charmant.“

Esther blickte ihn einen Moment lang abschätzend an. „Ich hab vielleicht gehofft, dass du… Dass du vielleicht ja auch… Ich mein, ich hab eigentlich ein gutes Gespür für sowas. Und du hast wahrscheinlich nicht mal mitgekriegt, wie Pia dich wochenlang angeschmachtet hat. Ich mein, wenn Pia mich so ansehen würde… Ich dachte nur, wenn man da so gar kein Interesse zeigt…“

Adam spürte, wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen kroch. Esther zupfte verlegen an ihrem Kragen herum. „Sorry, ich hätt‘ nicht fragen sollen.“

„Nein, schon gut,“ hörte Adam sich sagen.

„Also…hab ich Recht?“, hakte sie vorsichtig nach.

Adam zuckte lächelnd mit der Schulter.

Sie verfielen kurz in ein überraschend angenehmes Schweigen, bevor Adam sich feixend zurücklehnte. „Pia, also, hm?“

„Ach, keine Ahnung.“ Esther verzog das Gesicht. „Ich glaub, ich hab einfach jemand gesucht…auf den ich sämtliche Gefühle projizieren konnte ohne, dass die Gefahr besteht, dass am Ende tatsächlich was draus werden könnte. Weißt du, was ich mein?“ Adam runzelte die Stirn.

„Naja, ich bin nicht verliebt; nicht _wirklich_. Aber ich rede es mir irgendwie ein, weil…Ich weiß nicht. Das fühlt sich…sicherer an. Weil von Anfang an klar ist, dass das komplett einseitig ist. Da gibt’s keine Fallhöhe für mich. Kein Risiko. Das is‘ so viel leichter, als tatsächlich raus zu gehen und echte Gefühle aufs Spiel zu setzen. Ich hab gerade genug andere Probleme.“

Nachdenklich blinzelte Adam auf die letzten Schaumreste in seinem Glas, die nach und nach verpufften. Irgendetwas in seinem Hinterkopf regte sich bei diesem Worten.

„Und?“, riss Esther ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Warum bist du hier?“

„Geht dich ‘n Scheiß an,“ antwortete Adam – mehr aus Reflex, als tatsächlicher Empörung.

Esther lachte auf. „Hab eh nur aus Höflichkeit gefragt.“

Sie sahen sich einen Augenblick lang lächelnd an. Sie würden vermutlich keine dicken Freunde werden. Aber auf eine verquere Art und Weise tat es gut, zu wissen, dass er nicht der einzige war, dem es zurzeit miserabel ging.

Esther kramte einen 20 Euroschein aus ihrer Tasche und ließ ihn auf den Tisch flattern.

„So. Ich geh‘ jetzt“, kündigte sie an und rutschte von der Eckbank. Sie war schon einen wankenden Schritt in Richtung Ausgang gelaufen, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Wenn du das hier irgendwem erzählst, dann bring ich dich um. Glaub mir, ich weiß, wie ich das wie ein Unfall aussehen lassen kann.“

Adam verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Daran zweifelte er keine Sekunde.

Mittwoch.

Das Wasser war längst kalt geworden. Adams Knie ragten weit heraus; es war schwer, seine langen, schlaksigen Gliedmaßen in der schmalen Badewanne unterzubekommen. Sein Haar klebte ihm feucht an der Stirn. Das kleine Fenster seines Badezimmers, war beschlagen; lediglich die Glühbirne, die nackt von der Decke baumelte, warf blasses Licht über den Raum. Langsam ließ sich Adam tiefer gleiten, bis er schließlich ganz untertauchte. Er liebte das Gefühl, ganz und gar von Wasser umgeben zu sein. Es fühlte sich _sicher_ an. Still. Abgeschieden von allem und jedem. Früher, als Kind, da hatte er oft so in der Wanne gelegen. Manchmal hatte er sich nach den Demütigungen und Misshandlungen seines Vaters stundenlang im Bad eingesperrt. Dann war er abgetaucht. Es war ihm so tröstlich gewesen… der Gedanke, dass er – falls es einmal zu schlimm werden würde – zur Not einfach ein bisschen länger unter Wasser bleiben konnte. Ein paar Mal hatte er getestet, wie lang er es dort aushalten konnte. Seine Lungen hatten gebrannt und er hatte Angst bekommen und war nach Luft ringend wieder aufgetaucht. Aber er hatte gewusst, wenn es hart auf hart kam, dann konnte er… einfach da unten bleiben.

Damals hatte er sich oft gefragt, ob sein Vater wohl um ihn trauern würde. Ob er dann alles bereuen würde. Er hatte sich selbst dafür verabscheut, dass er so sehr gehofft hatte, die Antwort darauf wäre ja. Heute erschreckte es ihn, dass er schon als kleiner Junge solche Gedanken gehabt hatte.

Er wollte schon lange nicht mehr sterben. Im Gegenteil. Er wollte nichts sehnlicher, nichts dringlicher, als endlich zu _leben_. Adam wollte nicht mehr weglaufen; er wollte nicht mehr ständig auf der Suche sein. Nicht mehr gehetzt sein. Getrieben von den Geistern seiner Kindheit. Er wollte einfach… ankommen. Endlich einmal anhalten. Und Luft holen. Und vielleicht das erste Mal erfahren, wie es war, frei zu sein. Von seiner Vergangenheit. Von seinen Schuldgefühlen. Alles, was er wollte, war ein bisschen Leichtigkeit. War das zu viel verlangt? Adam hob eine Hand und ließ das bisschen Wasser, das sich auf seiner Handfläche gesammelt hatte, langsam heruntertropfen. Seine Haut war an den Fingern ganz bleich und in schrumpelige Falten geworfen. Wenn er sie doch nur ganz ablegen könnte. Wenn er sich einfach herausschälen und sich ein für alle Mal von ihr befreien könnte. Und statt ihrer eine neue, zarte, unberührte Haut wachsen lassen könnte. Und neu anfangen. Ohne die alten Narben.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so in seiner Wanne saß. Den Blick leer auf die weißen Fließen an der Wand gegenüber gerichtet. Irgendwann begann es ihn jedoch zu frösteln und er stemmte sich aus dem Wasser. Den Blick in den Spiegel vermied er.

Still und dunkel war es in seiner Küche. Nur der Löffel, mit dem er klappernd in seinem Kakao herumrührte, durchbrach die Ruhe hin und wieder. Adam konnte nicht aufhören über Esthers Worte nachzudenken. Waren seine Gefühle für Leo letztendlich auch nur eine Art… _Fixiertheit_? Ein weiteres Trauma, dass er nicht geschafft hatte, zu überwinden? Vielleicht kannte er einfach nichts anderes. Er war so jung gewesen, als er sich verliebt hatte. Jung und beschädigt. Vielleicht hatte er auch nur projiziert und sämtliche Hoffnungen und Emotionen auf Leo übertragen. Möglicherweise tat er das noch immer…

Aber irgendetwas in seinem Inneren sträubte sich vehement gegen diese Gedanken. Er konnte es nicht in klare Worte fassen. Aber es achte sich ganzdeutlich bemerkbar. Manches wusste man einfach. So, wie er manchmal das Haus verließ, mit dem unguten Gefühl, etwas vergessen zu haben. Er wusste nicht was er vergessen haben könnte, aber in Nachhinein hatte es sich immer bewahrheitet. Und genauso instinktiv wusste er, dass das mit Leo echt war. Er hatte allerdings keine Ahnung, ob er nun bestürzt oder erleichtert sein sollte deswegen.

Leichter wurde durch diese Erkenntnis auch nichts. Leo hatte ihn heute und gestern fast vollständig ignoriert. Nicht auf eine böswillige Art und Weise, damit hätte ja er noch umgehen können. Es war diese augenscheinlich pure Gleichgültigkeit, die wie ein kontinuierlicher Schlag in die Magengrube war. Der Gedanke, dass ein nüchternes „Guten Morgen“ und „Tschüss“ alles war, was von ihnen beiden übrig geblieben war, schien Adam unerträglich.

Er hatte so lange vor sich hin sinniert, dass sich auf seinem Kakao bereits eine dünne Haut gebildet hatte. Geistesabwesend fischte er sie mit dem Löffel heraus und schüttelte sie in das Spülbecken. Einen Moment lang konnte er den Blick nicht abwenden von der seltsam knittrigen, weißlichen Haut, die dort fremd und abgeworfen auf dem Metall lag. Abermals stieg eine altbekannte Übelkeit in ihm auf und er kippte seufzend den Rest seines Kakaos in den Abfluss.

Donnerstag.

Von Adams gestriger Ruhe, war nicht viel übrig geblieben. Es war schon fast 23 Uhr und er lief bereits den ganzen Abend rastlos in seiner Wohnung auf und ab. Er bebte. Wieder hatte Leo ihn kaum eines Blickes gewürdigt. Er hatte ihn morgens so knapp begrüßt, wie die Etikette es erlaubte und ansonsten still vor sich hingearbeitet. Ein paar Mal hatte Adam versucht, ihn mit Fragen wenigstens ein kleines bisschen aus der Reserve zu locken, aber die Antworten waren stets einsilbig gewesen. Und immer begleitet von diesem höflichen, abweisenden Lächeln, das Adam zur Weißglut trieb. Nach der Mittagspause war Leo gar nicht mehr zurück ins Büro gekommen. Erst von Esther hatte er erfahren, dass er sich den Rest seiner Arbeit mit nach Hause genommen hatte.

Er hasste es. Es machte ihn rasend vor Wut, dass Leo so tat, als wären sie bestenfalls entfernt bekannte Kollegen. Dass er alles andere so vollkommen ausradiert hatte. Zum wohl fünfzigsten Mal durchquerte er seine Küche. Er kochte bei dem Gedanken an Leos unbeteiligten, teilnahmslosen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Zornig trat er gegen einen Stuhl, dessen Bein es sogleich aus der Verankerung riss. Adam stöhnte frustriert auf. Er wurde noch verrückt hier. Er konnte nicht einfach hier bleiben und nichts tun.

Bevor Adam auch nur einen konkreten Gedanken gefasst hatte, war er schon mit einem Arm in seiner Jacke. Er würde ihn zur Rede stellen. Diese Scheiße würde er ihm schlicht und einfach nicht durchgehen lassen. Er war so aufgebracht und verwundet, dass er keine Sekunde mit weiteren Überlegungen verschwenden wollte. Er warf die Tür hinter sich unachtsam ins Schloss und setzte sich in sein Auto.

Auf der Höhe von Leos Stockwerk war von außen kein Licht mehr zu erkennen. Aber Adam war es ohnehin egal, ob er schon schlief. Würde er ihn halt aus dem Schlaf klingeln. Er presste bitter die Zähne aufeinander. Die Haustüre am Eingang war unverschlossen und Adam beeilte sich, die Treppe hinaufzusteigen. Schwer atmend kam er vor Leos Wohnung zum stehen und drückte ohne Umschweife auf die Klingel. Er würde sich nicht abwimmeln lassen, koste es, was es wolle.

Als es im Inneren ruhig bleiben zu schien, trommelte er ein paar Mal mit der Hand gegen die Tür. Nichts regte sich. Unerbittlich klingelte er wieder und wieder, doch es blieb stumm. So tief konnte keiner Schlafen. Vielleicht war er tatsächlich nicht zu Hause. Adam warf einen kritischen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Viertel vor 12. Wenn er jetzt noch nicht hier war, musste er ja wohl bald kommen. War schließlich ein Arbeitstag morgen. Und Leo war eindeutig gewissenhafter als er, was die Arbeit anging. Adam haderte kurz. Dann jedoch setzte er sich trotzig auf den obersten Treppenabsatz. Dann wartete er eben.

Grimmig schob er die Hände in seine Jackentaschen. Das Licht über ihm begann schon wieder zu flimmern und er konnte sich nicht gegen die Bilder wehren, die bei dem Gedanken an Samstag Nacht auf ihn einprasselten. Das Licht ging mit einem letzten zwinkernden Geräusch aus und Adam saß im Finstern. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, sich an der Wand entlang zu tasten und nach dem Schalter zu suchen. Stattdessen fischte er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Kurz war er versucht, Leo eine Nachricht zu schreiben, verwarf die Idee aber gleich wieder. Er würde ihn hier und jetzt konfrontieren, wo er ihm nicht ausweichen oder ignorieren konnte.

Also wartete Adam im Schatten des Treppenhauses. Es war zwar reichlich unbequem, aber immerhin nicht kalt und so musste Adam wohl irgendwann eingedöst sein, denn erst der dumpfe Knall der Haustür und das aufblinkende Licht, ließen ihn aufschrecken. Alarmiert sprang er auf und drückte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht seinen Rücken durch. Wie lang hatte er hier bereits gesessen? Er schob seinen Ärmel von seiner Uhr und -. Augenblicklich war seine Wut zurück. 5.30 Uhr. Langsame, unsichere Schritte näherten sich dem obersten Stockwerk; Adam ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Leo stand schon fast unmittelbar vor seiner Wohnung, als den Kopf hob und Adam bemerkte. Seine Haare waren wirr und seine Jacke hing ihm halb von der Schulter. Seine Augen waren rot, die Pupillen geweitet. Seine Haut schien in diesem Licht fahl, fast gelblich. Leo blickte ihn stumm an und es schien eine Weile zu dauern, bis er realisierte, dass Adam tatsächlich vor ihm stand. „Was machst du hier?“

Leos Stimme war heißer. „Was ich hier mache?“, wiederholte Adam fassungslos. „Was machst _du_ hier? Um die Zeit? Hast du eine Ahnung, wie lang ich hier schon warte? Wo zum Teufel warst du?“

Leo wandte den Blick ab. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen kramte er seinen Schlüssel hervor und machte sich am Türschloss zu schaffen.

„Was kümmert’s dich. Is‘ meine Sache, wo ich wann bin“, murmelte er und trat ein. „Kann dir egal sein.“

„Ist es aber nicht!“ Adam drängte sich ebenfalls in den Wohnungsflur und schlug die Tür hinter ihnen so hart zu, dass Leo zusammenzuckte.

„Was soll die Scheiße? Du machst mir doch die ganze Zeit Vorträge, dass ich nicht alles runterdrücken soll, dass man die Vergangenheit nicht einfach ausblenden kann. Aber du machst haargenau dasselbe, du scheiß Heuchler!“ Leo zog sich umständlich die Jacke vom Körper und drehte Adam den Rücken zu. „Seit Tagen tust du so, als wär ich ein Fremder und – verdammt, jetzt sieh mich endlich an!“

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe“, sagte Leo leise und nahm Adam sofort allen Wind aus den Segeln.

Er schluckte. „Ich hab dich so vermisst all die Jahre.“ Er starrte hilflos auf Leos Hinterkopf. „Und jetzt bin ich hier und vermiss dich noch immer.“

Leo stand bewegungslos da und gab keinen Laut von sich. Als hoffte er, Adam würde irgendwann von selbst verschwinden, wenn er ihm keine Beachtung schenkte.

„ _Fuck_ , Leo. Ich kann das nicht.“ Adam fuhr sich panisch durch die Haare. „Ich halt das nicht aus.“

Er rang nach Atem. „Wenn es dir–. Ich mach alles was du willst, hörst du? Wenn du willst, dass ich wieder gehe aus Saarbrücken, dann tu ich das. Wenn es für dich hier besser ist, ohne mich“ – seine Stimme brach weg. „Ich kann nicht so tun, als würden wir uns nicht kennen. Wenn du mich nicht in deinem Leben haben willst, dann sag‘ es bitte einfach.“

Leo wirbelte herum. Seine Augen blitzten wild. „Du bist so ein _Wichser_.“ Wutentbrannt ging er einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Du bist so ein verficktes Arschloch, Adam. Du hast keine Ahnung, mit was du mich damals zurückgelassen hast, oder?“ seine Brust hob und senkte sich hektisch. „Wenn du jetzt nochmal abhaust, dann verzeih‘ ich dir das nie!“

„Ach ja?“, spuckte Adam ihm vor die Füße. „Was gibt’s da zu verzeihen! Wir sind nur einfache Kollegen, hast du gesagt, schon vergessen? Und einfache Kollegen wechseln auch schon mal _einfach so_ den Arbeitsplatz!“ Er schrie mittlerweile schon fast. „Also was willst du von mir? Sag es mir. Ich mach alles, was du willst, aber sag es mir, verdammt!“ Adam biss sich fest in die Innenseite seiner Wange. „Du bringst mich um den Verstand.“

Ein gequälter Ausdruck lag auf Leos Gesicht. Er machte zwei weitere Schritte in seine Richtung und einen bizarren Moment lang glaubte Adam, er wollte ihn schlagen. Stattdessen warf Leo die Arme um ihn, mit einer Heftigkeit, die sie beide rückwärts stolpern ließ. „Ich kann nicht mehr“, hörte Adam ihn dicht an seinem Ohr sagen.

Überlastet schloss Adam die Augen. Er verstand gar nichts mehr, alles in seinem Kopf schwirrte und sein Herz klopfte so stark, dass mit jedem Herzschlag ein Ruck durch seinen Körper gehen zu schien. Erschöpft legte er seine Hände an Leos Seiten und vergrub seinen Kopf in Leos Halsbeuge. Er roch nach Schweiß und Alkohol und Sex.

Kochende Eifersucht durchfuhr ihn und er zog Leo unwillkürlich näher. Er hasste die Bilder, die sich ihm ungefragt aufzwangen. Hasste den Gedanken an die Männer, die Leo so nahe kommen durften, während der ihn ignorierte. Aber der Geruch war berauschend. Leos Halsbeuge war warm und etwas verschwitzt. Entrückt presste Adam seine Lippen gegen die weiche Haut. Leo versteifte sich merklich und Adam wurde jäh bewusst, was er da tat. Eine endlose, zähe Sekunde lang geschah gar nichts. Dann spürte Adam, wie Leo seinen Kopf zur Seite neigte. Wie, um diese Stelle weiter zu entblößen. Als wollte er… Mit stockendem Atem drückte er ihm einen weiteren, behutsamen Kuss auf die Haut. Leo drängte sich ihm entgegen. Vorsichtig ließ Adam seine Lippen über Leos Hals wandern, über die feine Membran unter seinem Ohr, seinen Kiefer, sein Kinn. Abermals drehte Leo seinen Kopf, doch diesmal ihm entgegen. Er konnte seinen Atem bereits auf seinen Lippen spüren; konnte ihn fast schon _schmecken_. Dann jedoch, durchfuhr ihn etwas, das ihn einen hastigen Schritt zurück taumeln ließ. Leo öffnete schlagartig die Augen. Man konnte kaum noch blau in ihnen erkennen.

„Adam.“ Leos Stimme klang flehentlich. Er machte Anstalten den winzigen Abstand zwischen ihnen sofort wieder aufzulösen. „Adam, bitte.“

„Hör auf“, sagte Adam leise. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du drauf bist oder einfach nur betrunken –“

„Beides.“ Leo lächelte mit einer Ehrlichkeit, die Adam einen schmerzlichen Stich verpasste.

„Du bereust das morgen und dann ist endgültig alles kaputt.“

Leo schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein. Nein, ich versprech’s dir.“ Er klang beinahe manisch.

„Was willst du da überhaupt noch kaputt machen? Wir sind beide schon so kaputt, mehr geht doch gar nicht!“ Er griff nach Adams Schulter. „Bitte Adam, ich kann nicht mehr. Ich will nur–. Ich will nur ein bisschen glücklich sein. Nur kurz. _Bitte_.“

Und Adam konnte selbst nicht mehr. Er spürte Leos zittrige Finger an seinem Nacken und gab auf. Er ließ zu, dass Leo ihn zu sich hinunter zog und seine Stirn gegen seine Schläfe lehnte. Ihre Lippen berührten sich, leicht und zögerlich, als befürchteten sie beide, dass noch im selben Moment etwas Unheilvolles über sie hereinbrechen würde. Aber alles, das Adam wahrnehmen konnte, war das Rauschen in seinen Ohren und Leos Lippen, die sich so weich und sanft an seine schmiegten, dass ihm fast schwindelig wurde. Seine Hände fanden den Weg zurück an Leos Taille und zogen ihn erneut etwas näher. Ein Laut brach aus Leo hervor – etwas, das klang, wie ein erleichtertes Schluchzen – und er drückte Adam ein paar Schritte nach hinten, gegen die Wand und küsste ihn mit einer Inbrunst, die Adams Knie weich werden ließ. Es war überwältigend. Leos Hand in seinem Haar, Leos Zunge in seinem Mund, Leos Geruch in seiner Nase, seine andere Hand, die sich an seinem Hosenknopf zu schaffen machte… Adam keuchte gegen Leos Lippen. „Ok, warte.“ Er fing seine Hand ab, bevor er ihm die Hose öffnen konnte. Leo stieß frustriert Luft aus. „Wir sollten echt nicht… nicht wenn du nicht nüchtern bist und –“

„Jaja, weiß schon“, murmelte Leo. „Du bist doch sonst nicht so moralisch.“ Er schob seinen Oberschenkel etwas weiter zwischen Adams Beine.

Adam stöhnte. „Du bringst mich um.“

Leo lächelte matt. Adam atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um sich zu sammeln. „Ich sollte lieber mal gehen. Muss mich auch noch für die Arbeit fertig machen. Wenn ich dich so anseh‘… ich nehm mal an, dass du heut nicht ins Büro kommst, oder?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na dann.“

Leo trat wortlos zurück, um ihn vorbei zu lassen und Adam biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Zögerlich lief er zur Tür.

„Adam.“

Leos Brauen waren zusammengezogen. Er öffnete und schloss seinen Mund ein paar Mal und zuckte dann hilflos mit den Schultern. Adam wartete einen Moment, doch Leo sagte immer noch nichts. Er stand nur verloren und allein in seiner Wohnung. „Ich schick dir später ne Mail, dann kannst du vielleicht ein paar Sachen von hier aus erledigen“, sagte Adam, weil es das erste war, das ihm einfiel.

Leo schien ein bisschen in sich zusammenzusinken. Er nickte resigniert. In Adams Brust wurde es schmerzhaft eng. In drei schnellen Schritten war er bei Leo. Er umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und strich mit dem Daumen über seine Bartstoppeln. Sanft glättete er die Furche zwischen den Augenbrauen und ließ seine Finger über seine Wangenknochen gleiten. Leo schluckte trocken. Er löste Adams linke Hand von seiner Wange und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Handfläche.

Adam räusperte sich verlegen, doch seine Stimme klang noch immer belegt. „Du kannst dich ja melden, wenn du… also, wenn du dich ausgeruht hast.“

„Ich ruf dich an.“


	6. Kapitel 6

Er hatte nicht angerufen.

Mit einem sinkenden Gefühl in der Brust drückte Adam zum x-ten Mal an diesem Tag auf den Home-Button seines Handys. 22:52 Uhr. Kein verpasster Anruf, keine Nachricht, nichts. Er starrte mit brennenden Augen auf sein Display, bis dieses sich nach einer halben Minute ausschaltete und er schließlich nur noch seinen eigenen enttäuschten Blick in der schwarzen Spiegelung seines Smartphones sah. Er kam sich albern vor. Albern und beschämt und irgendwie… gedemütigt. Er warf sein Handy kapitulierend auf sein Sofa und sich gleich daneben. Er legte seine Füße auf dem winzigen Sofa-Tischchen vor ihm ab. Das kantige Holz drückte unangenehm an seinen Knöcheln, aber er ignorierte es.

Der Tag im Büro war eine Tortur gewesen. Seine Müdigkeit hatte zusammen mit der Nervosität, die jedes Mal aufflammte, wenn er auf Leos leeren Platz blickte, eine giftige Mischung ergeben, die ihm furchtbar auf den Magen schlug. Schlimmer als die Übelkeit war nur die erbärmliche Hoffnung, die heute Morgen in Leos Wohnung wieder aus dem dunklen Winkel hervorgekrochen war, in den Adam sie vor langer Zeit verbannt hatte. Als Pia und Esther nach der Mittagspause mit halb aufgegessenen Take-out-Boxen zurückkamen, hätte er sich am liebsten direkt übergeben. Esther hatte ihm einen teils skeptischen, teils besorgten Blick zugeworfen und hatte ihm, statt ihn für sein langsames Arbeitstempo zu rügen, still und heimlich einige liegen gebliebene Aufgaben abgenommen.

Adam hatte sich noch immer nicht ganz daran gewöhnt, dass er und Esther sich jetzt irgendwie _mochten_. Aber es war – er konnte es nicht anders sagen – wirklich _tröstend_ , dass es hier jemanden kümmern zu schien, wie es ihm ging. Vielleicht sollte er sich bei Gelegenheit mal revanchieren. Er grinste. Vielleicht sollte er mal ihre Mutter besuchen. Wenn sich einer auskannte im Umgang mit schlechten Eltern, dann ja wohl er.

Das schrille Läuten seine Türklingel ließ Adam aufschrecken. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, einfach still sitzen zu bleiben – so spät am Abend konnte das eh nichts Gute sein. Und Dienst hatte er genau genommen erst ab morgen. Es klingelte erneut und er hob ächzend seine Füße von der harten Holzplatte. Sie fühlten sich ein bisschen taub an, als er über die speckigen Dielen zu seiner Wohnungstür schlurfte. Er drehte den Schlüssel, den er immer von innen im Schloss stecken ließ (noch so eine Angewohnheit aus seiner Jugend), herum und öffnete, von einer plötzlichen Vorahnung ergriffen, mit klammer Hand die Tür.

Er war es.

Mit hängenden Schultern und den Händen in der Tasche eines weiten Kapuzenpullovers, stand er da und sah ihn stumm an. Vermutlich wartete er darauf, dass Adam zuerst sprach. Schön. Tat er ihm halt den Gefallen.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest anrufen.“ Es klang weniger vorwurfsvoll als beabsichtigt. Eher verletzt. Adam hasste sich in dieser Rolle.

Leo schien noch ein wenig mehr in sich zusammenzusinken.

“Wollt‘ ich auch.“ Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Ich wusste nur nicht, was ich sagen soll.“

„Und jetzt weißt du’s?“ Immerhin. Sein Ton war etwas schärfer geworden.

Betreten schüttelte Leo seinen Kopf. „Kann ich… kann ich trotzdem reinkommen?“

Adam trat wortlos zur Seite.

Leo schritt vorsichtig an ihm vorbei, als befürchtete er jeden Moment doch noch rausgeschmissen zu werden.

Ein wenig unschlüssig standen sie beide in Adams Küche.

„Magst du ähm – nen Tee oder so?“

Leo nickte dankbar.

„Hagebutte? Ingwer? Kamille?“

„Ja, Kamille is‘ gut“, murmelte Leo leise.

„Gut, weil… ich glaub ich hab auch gar nichts anderes da“, fiel Adam ein.

Leos Mundwinkel zuckten und Adam beeilte sich, das Wasser aufzusetzen. Ihm war schon wieder lächerlich warm.

Dort, wo vor einer halben Stunde noch Adams Füße gelegen hatten, stand nun Leos leere Tasse. Sie hatten in diesen 30 Minuten kaum ein Wort gewechselt. Adam blickte ihn unverhohlen an. Sein Profil war schön wie immer. Natürlich. Er sah auch nicht mehr so abgefuckt und fertig aus wie heute Morgen; seine Hautfarbe schien gesünder, sein Blick klarer. Und trotzdem schien irgendein Schatten über seinen Zügen zu liegen. Leo wandte sich ihm zu; seine Brauen waren zusammengezogen, seine Augen glitten suchend über Adams Gesicht. Er hörte ihn bebend ausatmen und dann war da plötzlich wieder Leos Kopf an seiner Schulter. Adam schluckte und räusperte sich, aber der Kloß in seinem Hals wollte nicht kleiner werden.

„Wir sollten –. Lass uns endlich drüber reden, ja?“

Leo kratzte mit dem Zeigefinger über die Naht an seiner Jeans. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Morgen, ok?“ Leos Stimme klang matt und angestrengt. „Bitte. Ich kann heute nicht mal mehr denken.“

Adam seufzte. „Gut. Morgen.“

In der Stille seiner Wohnung war er sich jeder einzelner seiner Gliedmaßen peinlich genau bewusst. Steif und unbeweglich saß er auf dem Sofa, vollkommen fokussiert auf die angenehme Schwere und Wärme an seiner Schulter. Er konnte das Shampoo, das Leo vor Kurzem erst verwendet haben musste, noch deutlich riechen. Thymian oder so. Vielleicht irgendwas aus dem Bio-Regal. Unwillkürlich hatte sich Adams linke Hand bereits sanft in Leos Haar vergraben. Zögerlich ließ er seine Finger über Leos Kopfhaut wandern, zupfte leicht an ein paar Strähnen, fasziniert davon, wie weich sie sich unter seiner Haut anfühlten. Leo schloss die Augen.

Adam wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dasaßen. Und hätte das Baby in der Wohnung über ihnen nicht irgendwann angefangen zu schreien, hätte er wohl noch ewig so verharren können. Mit leerem Kopf und Leos Haar zwischen seinen Fingern. Leo zuckte bei dem plötzlichen Geräusch, das die Stille zerschnitt, zusammen und hob den Kopf. Adam musste sich fest auf die Lippen beißen, damit ihm der enttäuschte Laut, der ihm in der Kehle steckte, nicht entfloh.

Müde rieb sich Leo über die Augen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir besser mal schlafen gehen. War ne lange Nacht gestern.“ Adam war sich selbst nicht sicher, was genau er da vorschlug.

Leo nickte leicht, die Hände neben sich abgestützt, jeden Moment dazu bereit, aufzuspringen, falls Adam ihn mit dieser Andeutung nach Hause schicken wollte. Adam fühlte sich mit einem Mal unglaublich erschöpft. Er wollte nicht mehr alles hinterfragen müssen. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr, jede kleine Geste von Leo erst interpretieren zu müssen. Er war zu ausgezehrt, um jedes einzelne Wort auf die Goldwaage zu legen.

Er stemmte sich hoch. „Bleibst du?“

Das Badezimmer war eindeutig zu klein für zwei Personen. Adam hätte Leo fast den Ellenbogen in die Rippen gestoßen, als er sich den Mund ausspülte. Er saß auf dem Rand seiner Badewanne und schien nicht richtig zu wissen, wohin mit sich. Er hustete verlegen. „Hast du vielleicht noch eine?“. Er deutete auf die Zahnbürste, die Adam zurück ans Waschbecken legte.

„Oh.“ Hatte er nicht.

Leo rutschte von der Badewanne und stellte sich neben ihn. Es war… surreal. Adam konnte den Bick nicht vom Spiegel lösen. Leo so dicht neben ihm selbst zu sehen… es sog ihm jegliche Luft aus den Lungen.

„Darf ich?“

Adam atmete zittrig ein und beobachtete, wie Leo die Zahnbürste an seine Lippen führte. Er fühlte sich benommen. Die ganze Situation war seltsam und ungewohnt und so _fucking_ _intim_. Leo sah ihn durch den Spiegel ununterbrochen an und Adams Nerven flatterten, dass er es bis in die Fingerspitzen spüren konnte.

„Ich – das Bett. Ich muss das Bett noch neu beziehen“, krächzte er und war froh dem immer enger werdenden Raum entfliehen zu können. Das Fenster im Schlafzimmer war offen und er war dankbar für die kühle Briese auf seiner brennenden Haut. Er kramte die achtlos zusammengeknüllten Laken aus seinem Schrank. Vielleicht, überlegte er mit pochendem Herzen, vielleicht war es der Fakt, dass Leo noch immer so selbstverständlich dazu bereit war, alles mit ihm zu teilen, der ihn so aus der Fassung brachte.

Sie hatten das Fenster offen gelassen; der Lärm der angrenzenden Straße machte die erdrückende Stille ein kleines bisschen erträglicher, fand Adam. Dennoch – all die ungesagten Worte und Wahrheiten schienen lauernd über dem Bett zu schweben, das ebenfalls kaum groß genug für sie beide war.

Er drehte sich umständlich und suchte Leos Gesicht in der Dunkelheit, nur um festzustellen, dass dessen Blick bereits auf ihm lag.

„Adam“, wisperte Leo so leise, dass er es sicher überhört hätte, wären ihre Gesichter nicht lediglich ein paar wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. „Ich weiß, ich wollte erst morgen reden, aber… ich…“ Er presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Es tut mir leid. Gestern, alles… es tut mir leid. Ich hatte nur –. Ich wollte nicht –“

Seine Stimme brach und er ballte frustriert seine Faust um das Laken unter ihnen.

„Bereust du’s?“ Adam befiel ein eigenartiges Gefühl von Déjà-vu.

„Dass ich mich an dich rangeschmissen hab, wie ein irrer Nymphomane? Ja.“

Adam lachte nervös. Sogar im Dunkeln ging ihm Leos durchdringender Blick durch Mark und Bein.

„Dass ich dich geküsst habe?“, fragte Leo sanfter.

Adam nickte.

„Nein.“ Er spürte eine Hand auf seinem Oberarm, die sich den Weg zu seiner Wange ertastete. „Natürlich nicht. Hab ich dir doch versprochen.“

Leos Nasenspitze war kalt, seine Lippen erstaunlich warm.

Adam saß auf einer der Wiesen im Stadtpark und riss gedankenverloren ein paar Grashalme aus der Erde. Es war bereits wieder dunkel geworden und er blinzelte angestrengt auf die dunklen Umrisse der vereinzelten Bäume. Jetzt müsste er doch langsam mal kommen.

Heute Morgen war Adam alleine in seinem Bett aufgewacht. Mit kalter Vorahnung hatte er eine Weile in die ohrenbetäubende Stille seiner Wohnung gelauscht. Vielleicht war er nur im Bad. Aber nichts und niemand hatte sich geregt. Er hatte schon wieder diese widerliche, zerfressende Leere in sich aufsteigen spüren, als ihm sein Handy am Fuße seines Bettes aufgefallen war. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er die Augen geschlossen, als könnte er so eine Nachricht heraufbeschwören.

Es war nicht nötig gewesen. Leo hatte die Nachricht bereits vor einer guten Stunde gesendet.

_Hab gerade nen Anruf bekommen. Kleiner Familiennotfall…_

_Tut mir sehr leid, aber ich wollte dich nicht wecken._

_Spätestens bis 22 Uhr bin ich zurück, dann können wir reden, wenn du magst._

_Wirklich reden diesmal._

Sie hatten sich knapp auf einen Treffpunkt geeinigt, aber seitdem hatte Adam nichts mehr von ihm gehört.

Angespannt und ein wenig besorgt winkte Adam der Gestalt entgegen, die sich aus dem Schatten der Bäume löste.

„Hey.“ Leo ließ sich neben ihm auf der Wiese nieder. Er zögerte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann lehnte er sich zu Adam und küsste ihn flüchtig auf die Wange.

„Hi – ähm.“ Adam wusste nicht, womit er gerechnet hatte. Mit dieser vertrauten Art der Begrüßung jedenfalls nicht.

„Ist… ist alles in Ordnung? Ist was passiert?“

„Wie man’s nimmt.“ Leo zog eine Grimasse. „Ich war in Basel.“

Adam sah ihn fragend an.

„Bei meinem Bruder. Der war kurz vor’m Durchdrehen. Hat rausgefunden, dass seine Freundin ihn seit Monaten betrügt, der is‘ grad völlig am Ende.“

Adam stieß laut die Luft aus. „Scheiße.“

Leo brummte zustimmend. „Hab ihn erstmal mit nach Saarbrücken genommen.“ Er seufzte und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. „Glück in der Liebe hatte von uns Geschwistern noch keiner.“

Adam schluckte trocken. „Hattest du nie…?“

„Was? Eine glückliche Beziehung?“ Leo lachte, als wäre allein der Gedanke daran absurd.

Adam wusste darauf nichts zu entgegnen, also tat er es Leo gleich und legte sich auf die Wiese.

„Danke“, sagte er verhalten, „dass du mir heute Morgen ne Nachricht dagelassen hast.“

„Hm.“ Leo drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung. „Hab mal gelernt, das gehört sich so, wenn man weggeht. Dass man Bescheid gibt.“ Sein Tonfall war leicht und scherzhaft, aber Adam konnte den gequälten Zug um seine Augen selbst im diffusen Licht der entfernten Straßenlaterne erkennen.

Er wollte antworten, wollte um Verzeihung bitten. Aber irgendetwas schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Reden fiel ihm wohl doch schwerer als gedacht. Er griff stumm nach Leos Hand und war erleichtert, dass Leo seinen Druck erwiderte. Schweigend lagen sie im Gras und schauten nach oben. Dichte Wolkenschleier bedeckten den Himmel, wenn sie Pech hatten würde es bald anfangen zu regnen. Das Zirpen der Grillen schien unnatürlich laut.

„Nachdem du weg warst…“, begann Leo stockend. „Ich hab lang nicht verstanden, warum das so scheiße weh getan hat. Mehr als alles, was ich mir bis dahin vorstellen konnte. Ich hab einfach nicht kapiert, dass ich…“ Er lachte heißer auf. „Dass ich einfach wahnsinnig verschossen war in dich. Du weißt gar nicht, mit was für einer Sinnkrise du mich da zurückgelassen hast.“ Sein Lächeln war schmerzlich geworden.

„Dass du ohne ein Wort gegangen bist… ich hab mich gefühlt, als ob… ich weiß nicht. Das war wie Hochverrat für mich.“

Leo zog seine Hand aus Adams Griff, um sich über sein Gesicht zu wischen. „Ich dachte wirklich eine Zeit lang, ich würde wahnsinnig werden. Die ständigen Albträume über deinen Vater. Die schlechten Träume von dir. Die guten Träume von dir – _fuck_ , die waren meistens noch schlimmer.“

Adam kam sich vor, wie gelähmt, seine Zunge klebte schwer an seinem Gaumen. Leo sprach leise und bedacht, aber jedes einzelne seiner Worte schnitt Adam tief ins Fleisch.

Leos Finger schoben sich erneut zwischen seine. „Ich glaube, ich bin manchmal einfach ins Krankenhaus zu deinem Vater, weil… weil er irgendwie alles war, was von dir hier geblieben ist.“

Ein klägliches Wimmern war alles, was Adam zustande brachte. Leos Daumen fuhr beruhigend an seinem Handrücken auf und ab.

„Ich hab Jahre damit verbracht, mich irgendwie dazu zu bringen, dich zu vergessen. Mit allen Mitteln. Hab mich von einer Beziehung in die nächste gestürzt, ging alles schief natürlich. Als du dann plötzlich nach so langer Zeit wieder hier aufgetaucht bist… Ich dachte, jetzt geht alles wieder von vorne los. Und irgendwie ist es das ja auch.“

„Es tut mir leid“, brach es endlich aus Adam hervor. „Leo, ich –. Ich hab mich so geschämt. Du hast so viel für mich getan. Den größten Freundschaftsdienst, den man sich vorstellen kann und ich“ – er schlug sich seine freie Hand beschämt vor die Augen – „ich konnte ich konnte dich nicht einmal ansehen, ohne Hintergedanken. Scheiße, Leo, ich bin schon so lange verliebt in dich.“

„Dein Vater hat wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet, was?“ murmelte Leo bitter. Er packte Adams Handgelenk und schob seine Hand bestimmt aus seinem Gesicht. Leo stützte sich auf seinen Unterarm und sah ihn an. Es lag keine Härte in seinem Blick, lediglich Bedauern.

„Es tut mir leid“, setzte Adam erneut an. „Ich wünschte –. Es tut mir so unendlich leid.“

„Ich weiß.“ Leo beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. „Mir auch.“

Es war anders als zuvor. Anders als der schlaftrunkene Kuss von gestern Nacht. Und anders als der wütende und verzweifelte Kuss in Leos Wohnung. Es war besser, viel besser. Ohne Dringlichkeit oder Unsicherheit. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich nur langsam gegeneinander, langsam und bewusst und auskostend. Es war berauschend. Adam war sich sicher nie etwas Schöneres gehört zu haben, als das zarte Rascheln von Leos Pullover, als er seine Hände darunter schob und den kehligen Laut, den Leo dabei von sich gab. Er zog ihn halb auf sich und konnte ihn gar nicht nah genug an sich spüren. Gierig sog er alles auf, was Leo ihm gab, jedes Geräusch, jeden Geschmack, jede heiß-nasse Bewegung in seinem Mund und teilte bereitwillig einen Atemzug um den anderen.

„Wenn die scheiß Wolken nicht wären, wär’s glatt romantisch hier.“

Adam grinste. „Hier kann man doch eh keine Sterne sehen. Lichtverschmutzung und so.“

Leo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein, zwei hätte man sicherlich gesehen. Und wenn’s nur ein Satellit wär.“

„Kommen wir halt bei gutem Wetter nochmal her.“

Leo lächelte ihn warm an.

Er beugte sich abermals über ihn und fischte ihm einen kleinen Käfer aus dem Haar, der sich dort verfangen hatte. Nachdenklich ließ er ihn seinen Zeigefinger entlangwandern, bevor er ihn schließlich abschüttelte.

„Wenn du…“ Er schien mit sich zu hadern. „Wenn das schon so lange geht… bist du sicher, dass du wirklich mich meinst?“

Adam runzelte verständnislos die Stirn.

„Ich bin nicht derselbe wie vor 15 Jahren“, sagte Leo und klang dabei fast entschuldigend. „Und du auch nicht.“

„Stimmt. Und nach den nächsten 15 Jahren sind wir vermutlich auch nicht dieselben wie heute. Aber manche Dinge bleiben gleich.“

„Ach?“ Leos Finger zeichneten träge Muster auf Adams Kopfhaut.

„Mhm. Aber glaub mir, ich habe mein Bild von dir zur Genüge geupdated. Und ich glaub‘ so extrem hast du dich gar nicht verändert. Nicht grundlegend zumindest. Gut, du bist in der Zwischenzeit ein kleines Arschloch geworden – “

Leo zog ihm unsanft an ein paar Strähnen.

Adam lachte. „Steht dir aber gut, find‘ ich.“

Leo schnaubte empört, aber die kleinen Fältchen um seine Augen verrieten ihn.

Sie lagen so nah beieinander, dass Adam das Vibrieren von Leos Handy spüren konnte. Der rollte mit den Augen und nahm ab. Richtig, sie hatten ja Bereitschaftsdienst…

„Ja. Ist gut, in Ordnung. Ja, kenn ich. Sind schon unterwegs.“ Er legte auf steckte sein Handy seufzend zurück in seine Hosentasche. Adam sah ihn fragend an.

„Was wär ne laue Sommernacht ohne eine Leiche…“ Er zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern.

Adam stöhnte laut. „Lass uns kündigen und einfach liegen bleiben.“

„Weißt du, ne Sekunde lang hab ich das eben ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen.“

Einen Moment lang wurde Leos Blick ganz weich. „Ich –.“ Er verstummte wieder und schüttelte dann mit einem Lächeln den Kopf.

Adam zog ihn in einen letzten Kuss, bevor sie sich widerwillig auf den Weg machten. Für die großen Worte würden sie noch genug Zeit haben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für die Geduld und überhaupt für's Lesen!  
> Bis bald :)


End file.
